The Twilight 25: Round 6
by k8ln713
Summary: A one-shot & drabble challenge based on 25 picture prompts based on various Twilight-related locations. 25 chapters in three months? Let's see if I can do it! Visit thetwilight25 . com for more info.
1. Prompt 1  Airport

**A.N.: So I'm taking part in the Twilight 25 for the first time! I really hope you enjoy the next 25 drabbles/one shots I put out for the challenge! :) For more info on The Twilight 25, visit the link below and look at all the prompts listed as well. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 1- Airport  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Bella/Edward  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Urgh! I hate the fucking airport!

Everything is just a pain in the ass when it comes to taking a plane. Security is insane, you have to show up at least two hours before your goddamn flight, and you're limited in taking things unless you want to pay almost another hundred dollars just for your fucking baggage.

Thank God I only have to do this once a year to see my family. If I had to visit them more than once, I'd most likely kill myself. We do a whole summer vacation thing for two months just to spend time together since I don't see them throughout the year. And I like that I don't. They can get nuts at times. It's already bad enough that I have to spend two straight months with them. But then again, I do miss my parents and my little brother (who's not so little) and his girlfriend. It's nice that I can spare a couple months with my family whilst enjoying some tropic spot along with it.

But the worst part is going to and from said tropic spot. Dealing with the fucking airports.

I'm not a nervous flyer by any means, thank God, but I hate going through the process of going onto a plane. If only I was rich that I could have my own private airplane and airport so I didn't have to deal with people and the dumbass employees of the airport. I would just love the freedom and the luxury of that. _Mmm…_

Of course I was broken out of my vision of sitting in a comfy ass leather chair on a plane sipping a fancy drink and being waited on by yummy male flight attendants when some asshole crashed into me, knocking me down onto my knees on the nasty floor of the airport.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell.

"Sorry, miss," said asshole apologized, though he spoke it in a tone that he meant his apology. So he didn't come off as asshole-ish.

"Yeah."

"You really shouldn't just stand there in a trance, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"You were just standing there. There are a ton of people milling around and you just can't stop wherever you want."

"Don't tell me what to do. You were the one who knocked me down because you obviously weren't looking where you were going," I said, pointing a finger at his iPhone which was in his hand, some text messages on the page. "If you were paying attention to your surroundings you would have just went around me instead of running into me."

And with that I grabbed my bags and stomped away toward security, without waiting for his explanation, hoping I never run into him again.

I made it to security with an hour and a half to spare before my flight, but was stuck on a long ass line now. Hopefully it won't be so long since people were moving at a good pace and not causing any problems. Only once did someone beep and that was because they had multiple piercings that caused it to go off. And they couldn't be removed publicly.

Half an hour later I was up. I removed my shoes, my earrings, threw the stuff from my purse into the containers and passed them through the X-ray machine and then went through the metal detector. I went in smoothly and quickly gathered my shit before heading off toward the waiting area by the gate.

Of course I was then stopped. By the asshole who knocked me over.

"Hey! Looks like we're getting on the same flight."

I ignored him and pulled my bags with me as I left him. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and I knew he was following me. Does he want to pester me? I found a few empty seats. I sat down and heard the guy bothering me sit down in the seat right next to mine.

_Why?_ There are a few more empty seats and he chose to sit in the one next to mine. He has options!

"Don't try and talk to me. I'm pissed off, so just leave me alone," I tell him sternly.

"Alright… fine." I said a silent 'thank you' to God and opened up my book that I pulled out of my purse. Then he started whistling. I tried to focus on the words in front of me, but I kept rereading the same sentence over and over because of this guy's annoying whistling.

Finally I had enough and turned to face him, fire surely burning in my eyes. "Stop… the fucking… whistling!"

"Sorry," he simply said. He pulled out his iPhone, plugging in his earbuds, and started listening to his music. Again I prayed for silence, but then he started head bobbing and feet tapping, and it was once again bothering me that I couldn't concentrate. I shut my book with a slam and threw it back into my bag and hoped that our flight would be called soon.

Unfortunately no.

Our flight was fucking delayed for two hours due to a storm that was heading our way in New York and it'd be unsafe to take off in such weather.

Fuck my life.

I had to sit around this goddamn airport with this annoying guy with me. I had my iPod, but I didn't want to waste any juice on it waiting to get on a plane and then run out of it in the midst of the flight. So I just sat there in silence. I did pull out my phone to text my brother, Emmett, to tell him what's going on and to pass the message onto the 'rents.

Hey… I'm gonna be stuck in the airport for a little while. Flight delayed. Tell Mom and Dad. – Bella

Aw… that sucks! No prob, sis. Will tell them. Let me know when you board. – Emmett

Yep. Thanks :) – Bella

"Who are you texting?"

I practically jumped out of my seat and almost dropped my phone when the idiot beside me spoke up, scaring me. "None of your fucking business, nosy."

"Edward."

"What?"

"My name's Edward."

"Why are you telling me who you are?" I asked with a glare.

"Because we're gonna be stuck here for at least two hours and we might as well talk. You don't seem to be keeping yourself busy with anything and you must be bored outta your mind now. So… I thought I'd actually introduce myself. Again… I'm Edward."

I looked away, sighed deeply, then turned to face him again. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Your name's very pretty. Like you," Edward complimented. I blushed slightly and said a quiet 'thank you'. "So what are you planning to do in the Bahamas?"

"Summer vacation with the family. I don't see them throughout the year because we live 3000 miles apart from eachother and don't have the time to see one another throughout the year. And even if we did manage time to clear our schedules, something would eventually get in the way and take time away from seeing eachother. I'm a teacher, so really summer is the only time I could actually spare to see my parents, my brother and his girlfriend all at once."

"What about all those other breaks?" he wondered.

"Are you kidding me? You get a measly week and those breaks are the times where everyone travels! I am so not getting on a plane to see my family just to deal with bigger crowds than this, and to waste my time if someone's gotta do something. Which is why we do it during the summer. We purposely take two months and spend time together without any other obligations getting in the way," I explained.

"Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me," Edward smiled.

"What about you?"

"Me? Ahh… my sister is getting married in two weeks. She wanted to do a 'destination' wedding, so for two weeks I'm gonna be NOT enjoying a real vacation, but being her lackey because I'm in the wedding party. Best man to the groom since he's my best friend. And then the day after the wedding I gotta head back."

"Oh. So there'll be no time to just… chill?"

"Nope. Unless Alice decides to spare everyone a few hours to enjoy being in the Bahamas. She needs us to help out and take part in all these wedding things around the hotel and whatnot. So it's not like I won't be having a good time… it's just I can't take any time to enjoy it by myself. Even just for an hour. But she's my sister and I love her, and I want her happy. If this will make her happy… then I'll go through this bullshit stuff."

I laughed and he let out a chuckle. "Two weeks doing wedding stuff? God… I wouldn't last being your sister's friend. I think I'd go crazy!"

"Go twenty-five years living with her! I went crazy that long ago!"

We laughed some more and talked some more about anything and everything. We even got up from the uncomfortable seats to get some coffee while we waited. Our flight was still delayed, but it wouldn't be for long now. I apologized to him about how I was acting. It really was because I hated airports and their system. He agreed with me, but joked that I didn't need to take my anger out on him. I hit his arm for that. Him knocking me over just kept me pissed, but it wasn't the cause of it, so I let what he did slide now. I was actually enjoying his company now, and it beats sitting alone, bored for two hours. I felt like I've known him for years and we were just two friends talking. But I was feeling more.

"So who were you texting before? Boyfriend?"

"No Edward. My brother, Emmett. I just wanted him to tell my parents about my flight delay so they didn't get worried when the time when my flight is to arrive hasn't."

"Oh." He let out a heavy breath, as if relieved.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Just… wondering."

"Mmhmm. Yeah," I said sarcastically.

"Alright… I wanted to know if you were… taken."

Huh? Why would he…? "Why?"

"'Cause… you're really beautiful, Bella. And after I bumped into you, knocking you down, and you got up to yell at me, I just couldn't take my eyes off you. I hated how you turned and walked away like that. I thought I'd never see you again, and it must have been fate to see you in the waiting area for my gate. I had to sit next to you and feel excited to see you again. I had to annoy you." I giggled when he said that. "And now that I've gotten to know you some and heard your laugh, and stuff about your crazy family and your likes and dislikes, I don't want to just let you go and I just had to know if it was a waste. Not that I wouldn't try to win you if you had someone."

"Really?" I asked. After just two hours I've come to really like Edward and would hate to hurt him if I did indeed have a boyfriend. And if I did, I would probably let Edward have his chance at winning me for himself. I didn't want to let him go either.

"Yeah."

"_Flight 1901 is now boarding for the Bahamas. Please make your way to the gate,"_ the overhead speaker said. Well… I guess it's time to board. To head to our destination. Now the only thing is if after we get off the plane, will we ever see eachother again? We just kept staring at eachother and I didn't know what to say at this moment.

I blurted the first thing I could and it wasn't the answer I wanted to give him. "I gotta use the bathroom!"

"OK…"

"I'll be right back. You could wait or you could board. I'd see you when we get off the plane, right?" And then I ran away in the direction of the restrooms. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I didn't even have to pee! I got to the bathroom and just stood there in front of the mirrors and just breathed, trying to collect my thoughts of what has happened in the last two hours since I've met Edward.

Did I want to see him again? Of course! Did I want to spend a future with him? Maybe… No! Not maybe! I wanted to see him again and try something out with him. I did. I needed to tell him that I did. These past couple hours were the best that I've spent with someone… even a complete stranger who I felt was like my best friend. I had to tell him I wanted more from him and that when we got off this plane I wanted to tell him that in a little less than two months I wanted to see him again. And definitely see him again during our stay in the Bahamas.

I left the bathroom and ran back to my gate, expecting to find him waiting… but he wasn't there. _Well duh! You did tell him to board!_ Alright… I guess I'll just find my seat and pray I see him in the terminal when we land.

I showed my ticket to the flight attendants outside the gate and walked through that tunnel, reaching another attendant. She directed me to my seat and wished me a pleasant flight. I thanked her and headed in the direction she pointed in.

I reached my seat and tried to get my carryon into the overhead compartment, but I couldn't reach. "Excuse me?" I asked, not really looking at my companion who was sitting in the seat next to mine. "Do you mind helping me?"

"Alright… I was worried that I was stalking you. But now I should be worried that you're stalking me."

I looked down and saw the familiar bronze sex hair I've come to love and the deep green eyes that made me melt. Edward. He was sitting in the seat next to mine. This can't be coincidence, but Fate playing a very good hand for me and him.

"Weird, huh?" I smiled.

"Definitely. And yes… I'll gladly help you, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward." He got my bag into the compartment and let me pass him and get into my seat, the window seat. "So… I need to tell you something."

"Have you figured something out? Something involving me?"

"Yeah… I want you. I want to be with you. It's crazy that I feel this way after knowing you for so short a time, but I do. I'm drawn to you and feel like I know you already, that I'm comfortable with you. I don't want to let you go after this plane lands. I'm getting off this plane with you. I want to see you even during this short of a visit you're having and… I want to see you when I come back."

Edward smiled and let out a laugh. At first I thought it was directed at me, but then he eased my worry by saying, "Thank God!" and grabbing my head and kissing me fully on the lips. I returned the kiss just as eagerly. I didn't care that people were probably watching.

"Be mine?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, kissing him again and letting him hold me for the whole flight.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later…<em>

I got off the plane and headed in the direction of the exit. Again I hated airports. The worst was getting through customs in the Bahamas airport… making sure I didn't smuggle illegal shit into the United States. I've got rum and other alcohol! That's it! And maybe a few corny souvenirs, but mainly alcohol! And then besides going through that and security, I was again on a delayed flight. But this time I didn't have anyone that I liked sitting by me as I waited or them sitting next to me on my flight.

No… I was stuck with a bunch of rowdy kids and a screaming mother in the terminal and a heavyset guy who nodded off after take off and then leaned his head on my shoulder and drooled on me. Eww! I couldn't wait to land.

There were a ton of people in JFK today and it was annoying trying to make my way out of the terminal. I had to stop and go, stop and go because of the amount of people crowding the place. I was getting fucking pissed off!

But all of it dissipated when I saw the one person I've longed to see for almost two months now. Edward.

He was there with a little sign in front of him saying 'Bella Swan'. I smiled and ran to him, dropping my shit and jumping into his arms. He and I kissed as if it's been forever since we've seen eachother. Well two months seem like forever to me.

I remember our brief time together in the Bahamas. He and I got off the less than three hour flight hand in hand and were shocked to see my family waiting for me right at the gate. Their mouths were dropped open. I greeted them and introduced them to Edward… who I met at the JFK airport not five hours before. My father was a little angry that I was already practically humping a guy who I've known for five hours, but after we spent time together, everyone, including my dad, really liked him.

During the two weeks Edward had to be in the Bahamas for his sister's wedding, I was almost a part of the whole thing! His family loved me, too! Edward begged me to be his date even if he was paired to walk with and sit next to Alice's best friend, Tanya, who was the maid of honor and truly believed that the MoH & best man hooked up all the time. I stopped that from happening when any time Edward was allowed to be out of his designated seat. We danced the whole time.

And Fate was with us again when I caught the bouquet and he caught the garter, following tradition and slipping it up my leg. Maybe there was a chance that I'd be the next to marry… and maybe it'd be with Edward.

Of course our time together was cut short because the next day he was on a flight back to New York and I was here for another month and a half. But we kept in touch via cell phone and Skype at night. At least there was no time difference I had to adjust to to speak to him.

I still enjoyed the time with my family, even if I did get annoyed at how crazy they sometimes were. We planned on maybe going there again 'cause it was a lot of fun and really beautiful.

But I missed Edward more. Which is why I was in his arms, kissing him like this and holding him tight to me. I didn't want to let him go in case this wasn't real. "I missed you, Edward!"

"I missed you, too, love. Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah."

We walked hand in hand to his car which was just one step further into our future.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Hoped you enjoyed this! I really appreciate any reviews! Story-alert this if you'd like to read more of my entries into this challenge! :D<strong>


	2. Prompt 3  Bedroom

**A.N.: Next one! I skipped prompt two for now because I'm still working on it, but I was able to write a drabble (*gasp* my first drabble ever!) for the third prompt, so I hope you don't mind. I'll get two posted soon. We can do these out of order, too. :)**

**Uh... I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first one, but I assume EVERYONE knows that I don't own Twilight. My name isn't Stephenie Meyer. It's not even Stephenie. So there... there's my disclaimer. I don't own it, but this stuff I'm writing for this challenge is.**

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **3 – Bedroom  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

Our bedroom.

It's ours.

Our sanctuary, where we can do whatever the fuck we want.

We fuck there.

We sleep there.

We sometimes just sit awake in silence because we're fighting.

We just had a fight.

But we stop that before we sleep because we can't roll over without apologizing.

Without saying good night.

Without saying 'I love you.'

We need that.

I would die if you never whispered it to me.

Because I love you so much.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Me, too," you cry.

"I love you."

I kiss your lips.

"I love you. So much."

"Goodnight," we say.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I hope you liked this! I appreciate all feedback, so please leave a review! And thank you for alerting and favoriting me and this story and thank you especially to those who left reviews on the first one! ILY all! xoxo<strong>

**MORE TO COME!**


	3. Prompt 21  Police Station

**A.N.: Hey! I'm jumping again. This time to 21. Who wants to read about Bella being arrested? lol! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But this Twilight25 entry I do own.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **21 – Police Station  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

"So… Alice… can you, uh, pick me up?"

"Why? Where are you?"

"Um… jail."

"Isabella Marie Swan! How the fuck did you end up in jail?"

"Resisting doing a breathalyzer test. I was pulled over because I was swerving some on the highway, and then the cop fucking asked if I was drunk. I was like, 'No,' but he made me do that walking the line thing, and saw how I was slightly stumbling. Then he tried to do a breathalyzer test. And I tried to run, but was caught after taking five steps. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to get in trouble in case I was considered driving while intoxicated or under the influence, whatever it is. So since I refused to do that, he had no choice but to take me in. Now can you pick me up?"

"Fine!" Alice groaned. "But you owe me!"

"A weekend of only shopping without me complaining. I promise."

"I'll be there in a little bit. Which precinct?"

"84th Precinct."

After saying goodbye, I hung up and was brought over for my mug shot – my first mug shot which I'm totally not proud of going through – and being fingerprinted. I was now in the fucking system. Fuck!

I was twenty-one, in my third year of college in NYU, going for English and Education, and had an arrest on my record. I was so not gonna be hired for a teaching job… ever! They fucking did background checks on you and if this came up, I will never get a job. Damn it! Why did Rose convince me that going out to a club on her birthday was a good idea, and then force me to end up driving home by myself because she got all hot and bothered by some mountain of a man and went home with him. Better yet, why the fuck did I decide to drive there? We live in fucking NYC! There's subways and buses and taxis to get us around and I surely could have taken one of those options to and from the club, but I didn't. I was stupid for once and got myself in real trouble. I was arrested and now am at risk for getting my license suspended.

And I need to drive.

When you live in Brooklyn, you sometimes need a car to do things, even if you can get to places by train, bus or taxi. But I go to places where I need the fucking car. Taking a bus and at train to and from school isn't a problem, but I do drive to Jersey and Long Island, and go to the supermarket, where I need my car to place my groceries in, and other places.

But my point is that I was arrested and I'm hyperventilating about the fact that I was now in the system. I was totally fucked.

So I'm now standing in front of that wall that has the heights written, waiting for the cop, who also happened to be the cop who arrested me, to hand me that black plaque that has my name on it.

"Alright… hold that. Face me," he said. I did as I was told, holding the plaque in front of me. I saw the flash, and then I was told to turn to the right so he could get my profile. I held the plaque with my left hand, it facing the cop as I faced the side and saw the flash from my peripheral.

"Come with me," the cop said as he took the plaque from me and led me over to where I'd be fingerprinted. I reluctantly followed, my head down like a puppy who was scolded. The cop took my right hand first and dipped my pinky onto the ink pad, covering the entire pad of the finger, sides included, then rolled it onto the paper. He repeated the process with the other nine fingers and then led me to my holding cell.

"OK… in you go. You waiting for someone?" he asked nicely.

"My friend. She's picking me up. She should be here soon," I murmured. I was still so disappointed in myself that this happened to me.

"You look upset."

"Duh! I was just arrested! How else do you think I'd feel?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Don't need to get all snappy."

I scoffed and looked away.

"Look. This happens a lot. Why are you beating yourself over it?"

"Uh… 'cause I'm a good girl who doesn't get herself arrested. Especially when I'm the daughter of a cop as well. Girls like me who are good and are the daughters of cops don't get themselves in this situation."

"Then why did you get yourself in this situation? Why did you get into your car when you knew you were inebriated?"

"I was not drunk! Slightly buzzed, but not full blown drunk."

"Drunk driving and buzzed driving are still the same, you know. Ever seen that commercial?"

"Ugh! Can you please not lecture me about the fucking law? I know I did wrong, but I can't help but be upset about it! I'm a college student who wants to be a teacher. Do you know what this will do to me when I need to go looking for a job? I get a background check! This arrest will show up and I'll probably never be hired! So thank you SO much for pulling me over, Officer, and fucking up my future!" I yelled.

"You know it isn't my fault that you're future is fucked up. It's your own fault. You drank, you got into your car, you were pulled over for the possibility of DWI, and you refused to take a breathalyzer test. Your fault. And yes, this may go on your record, but I don't think a little DWI is gonna kill you when it comes to job hunting. My aunt's a teacher, and God knows she's been arrested quite a bit. And it didn't affect her when it came to becoming a teacher. I bet as long as you have no bad history when it comes to children, or an even worse crime than DWI, then I think you'll be good.

"Besides, in New York, you don't go to prison. You have the possibility of getting your license revoked for a year. Well… a very high possibility. And being in New York City, you have many transportation options that not having a license is gonna kill you."

"What if I like driving, Officer? What if I go places in which I need a car to get me there?"

"Then you get someone to go with you. I bet you have friends who accompany you on these trips."

He was right. Whenever I went food shopping, Rose and Alice did come with me. Otherwise they didn't get any food they liked. I wasn't gonna be in charge of a shopping list that wasn't mine or just necessary for the apartment we live in. And those road trips I mentioned, we're all together. So it isn't like I'm always alone when I go places. And if I need to get somewhere by myself, I'm sure finding another way wouldn't be a big deal.

I huffed dramatically then said, "OK fine! You win on that argument." He smirked in a cocky manner. "But come on! A year without driving? I'm sure you'd feel the same if you were in my position."

"Of course I'd be pissed. But I'd get over it. And you can, too."

"Fine. I'll take not having a license for a year. I just… I just hate being in trouble. I've never done anything illegal. And just refusing to take one little stupid test landed me in the slammer for a couple of hours and I lose the privilege of driving."

"Well you'll just have the right of walking around now," he joked. I laughed a little at his lame joke. Then we heard yelling.

"_I'm looking for Isabella Swan! Can you please release her?"_

"That would be Alice. She's here to break me out," I commented.

"She's got quite the mouth on her."

"Wait till she starts cussing. You'd probably end up arresting her for cursing out a cop if I'm not released within two minutes and then we'd both be stuck in here. And then we'd end up having to call Rosalie, who's a bitch if she's interrupted when she's getting fucked. And I don't need that now."

"And family? Aren't they an alternative?"

"Not when they live 3000 miles west of New York."

"Ahh… alright." He then unlocked the cell. "You're free to go once your bail is settled. You'll have a date for an arraignment given to you. It'll most likely be tomorrow. So show up. It's not worth getting in deeper shit because you missed it. And then from there a hearing at the DMV. They'll tell you more."

"Thanks… um…"

"Officer Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"Right. Officer Edward Cullen. It was nice talking with you, even though we were arguing more."

"Likewise, Isabella Swan."

"Ugh! Please… just Bella. I'm only called Isabella by my parents and Alice when I'm in deep shit."

"Bella. Got it. I'll be seeing you at the arraignment. Remember… show up on time."

"I will. I will. Goodnight, Officer Cullen. Will see you tomorrow." And then I was escorted out by a different officer. I looked back at Cullen and he was just staring at me. I smiled and waved, him returning it, before turning and reaching Alice who was paying my bail. I really owed her.

I was told about the arraignment and then I was allowed to go. "Not a word, Alice," I said to her, pointing a finger at her to stop her from asking me questions about my experience in jail. I didn't want to talk about it, and if I mentioned Edward, who was extremely hot and just thinking of him was getting me hot, she'd be all over me. I wanted to be alone for now.

The next day I had my arraignment, and I pled guilty because I knew what I was doing. I refused to do a breathalyzer test so I was ready to accept the consequences. And in the end I was fined $500 and had my license suspended for a year. Yeah I was upset that I couldn't drive, and was not $500 poorer, but Edward was right… I'd get over it. I was told about the hearing at the DMV that was to take place in a couple of days and there was the possibility that since I pled guilty I could be given a conditional license that may be used to get me to and from work and to the supermarket. Not that I would care too much about that since I did say that Alice and Rose accompanied me food shopping and I take the train to work since it's a direct way of transportation between the school and my job.

As I was leaving, I saw Edward walking down the court steps, heading toward his cruiser. "Hey Officer Cullen!"

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Miss Swan. How's your day today?"

"Kinda shitty now that I'm gonna have five hundred less dollars in my bank account and I can't drive my car for a year, but other than that, I'm good."

"Good."

"So…" I decided to be kinda bold. "Can I get a ride?"

"What?"

"Well I can't drive, so how am I gonna get home?"

"Uh… by the person who took you or by public transportation?"

"Alice isn't with me now. She decided to go flirt with my lawyer. Knowing her, she'd be leaving me behind to tap that. And I'm broke now, I can't afford to go take a goddamn bus or train at the moment."

Edward laughed. He didn't look at me for a few seconds, but then he smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to take. "I'm off for the next couple of days. How 'bout I buy you a cup of coffee and a doughnut since you're broke? And maybe we can hang out"

I bit my lip in thought and then nodded. "I'd like that. And do I have to call you Officer Cullen all the time?"

"No. You can call me Edward." And then he leant in closer to whisper in my ear. "Unless this little date goes well and we end up at my place… then I expect you to address me as Officer Cullen."

I shivered at the thought of being thrown down and handcuffed while he fucked me. "Yes, Officer."

"Good. Let's go, missy. You're in trouble and you need to be taught a lesson."

"Can I at least have my coffee and doughnut first?" I asked, playing along and widening my eyes at the thought of being denied a cup of joe and a Boston Crème doughnut.

"Alright. But just one."

"Oh and I need my one phone call. I'm gonna need to call Alice and tell her I won't be home."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So I hoped you liked it! I appreciate any and all reviews, so can you all be so kind and leave me some love? Thank you! :)<strong>

**I also hope that any info I wrote about is true. I had to really look up a lot of shit on being arrested and what the law is in NY about refusing a breathalyzer test is - and it's true that it's no prison time... only a fine and losing your license. For other states, go look it up. I also hope the ending didn't suck. I got kinda lazy.**

**Well I'll be seeing ya in a bit when I post the next one. Let me tell you... this challenge is hard! BYE! xoxo**


	4. Prompt 14 Hospital

**A.N.: Hey! Sorry it's been a few days. RL in the way. I hope you all had a great weekend, and if you celebrated St. Patrick's Day like I did, I hope it was AMAZING! Me being Irish I just LOVE St. Patty's Day :)**

**I'm gonna post another entry (hopefully today) that is St. Patrick's Day inspired. I was originally going to write it as a completely diff one shot, but I thought to myself 'I could place it in Seattle, so why not use it as an entry?', so it's for Prompt 23 - Seattle that that one will be posted as. It'll be a little late seeing as March 17th was 2 days ago, but so what? **

**Oh and this one I wrote out in like 5 minutes. I just knew what to write and it translated onto a Word doc. This drabble was much easier than my other one.**

**I hope you like it! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. These Twilight25 entries are mine. Alllllll mineeee!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **14 - Hospital  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Come on, baby. Push!" he yells.

"I AM PUSHING!" I scream.

This fucking hurts! Never will I do natural childbirth _ever_ again.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart. He's almost here."

I push.

Then I'm told to relax until the next contraction comes.

And then I start up again.

It's a never ending cycle.

I'm gripping Edward's hand in a death grip.

I see him cringing in pain, but he knows not to tell me to loosen my grip.

I'd kick his ass if he did.

My pain is worse.

"It's a boy!"

My baby's here.

_Finally…_

I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thanks for reading! I appreciate any and all reviews, so please click the button below and send me one. I love getting on in my email. Makes me smile BIG!<strong>

**And I have an entry in the Pop The Question contest (fanfiction(.)net/u/3680273/Pop_the_Question). It's completely anonymous this contest, so I guess you'll just have to read them and see if you can find mine! And if you end up reading mine and like it, review it! I check the page and read the reviews to see how readers have liked it. It makes me really happy. Sucks that I can't reply without giving myself away! **

**I'm still unsure about how the voting goes. It's Popular Pick and Judge's Pick - so maybe a voting thing will be posted for you guys to vote? IDK. Voting starts today and ends on the 31st. Visit the page, read the other 39 awesome entries and see if there is a poll is there to vote. Winners are announced April 5th on the profile page of the contest and on Twitter, so if you also have a Twitter account follow at (add the 'at' symbol - you can't on FFn) Pop_the_Q to get that update.**

**When the contest is completely over, I'll post the entry as a one shot on my page and I plan on continuing it with a prequel of sorts. So yeah... keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Alright... enough of my rambling! I'll see you all later hopefully with another post. I got two hours to get my ass going on finishing the Seattle entry before I gots to get ready for class. Ugh... hate going to school. BYE! xoxo**


	5. Prompt 23 Seattle

**A.N.: Next one! I did as I promised though it's way late that I am posting. Sorry! School today.**

**I have a long ass AN at the bottom so please check that out. :)**

**So this one is St Patrick's Day inspired though it is two days after St Patty's Day that I'm posting this. So HAPPY LATE ST PATRICK'S DAY! Lol! :D I hope you enjoy it! I originally was gonna have this as a completely** **separate one shot for St Patrick's Day, but I never got around to it in time, and I decided to use the Seattle prompt (prompt 23) for this challenge to do it instead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. This plot and the words written are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **23 - Seattle  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

I love March 17th – St. Patrick's Day – because it's an awesome day to really express my true Irish pride along with a bunch of people who only wish they were Irish, claiming they were Irish for the day. I'm very proud to be Irish and I'd like to party like an Irishman everyday if I could, but I can't. There's just now way I could.

My buds and I were heading to an awesome dive bar not to far from our apartment in Seattle called The Dubliner to just drink and listen to great music. Of course the guys were bringing their girlfriends. It's a new thing – them having girlfriends. Us three were always single and only got laid, but now they had a significant other and it's really hard to accept that we can't just go out looking for a hot piece of ass. Now it'd be only me.

I'm happy for them, but I'm on a so-so case with the two girls. Rosalie is the ultimate blonde bombshell who's a total ice queen, and I just don't want to deal with her bitchy attitude all the time, especially on this day. I wasn't gonna have it. And Alice is a hyper little sprite. She's either high on sugar or caffeine, or maybe both, but she's too much to handle when she's around for a long period of time. I can only handle her in small time increments. She gets annoying really quickly.

I get along better with Alice more than with Rose because Rose is a bitch all the time when I'm around her, while Alice is always happy and isn't complaining about mine and the guys' apartment. Yeah, we're sort of pigs, but get over it! It isn't your place. You don't have to be there all the time to see Em.

Somehow my boys are able to handle them. They level their personalities with their own. Like how Alice is a hyper pixie and Jasper is a cool as a fucking cucumber – put them together and they're perfect: Alice is calmer and Jasper isn't as stiff. Emmett and Rose are a total different situation, but they mesh well together. They fight all the time because Rose is Rose and has to complain, and then Emmett opens up his big mouth to piss her off further, but then they're practically humping eachother on our couch after a fight. But Rose isn't as uptight and bitchy when Em gets her to laugh, and Emmett is a bit more serious and isn't a dumbass.

I just wished that it was just me, Em and Jazz today. I'd respect that they're tied down to two girls whom they love, so I wouldn't push them to find someone else – I'm not that kinda guy. I don't support cheating, so I wouldn't encourage it. But maybe it'd help that they could be my wingmen without the two ladies there holding them back from helping me. I'd just feel like the fifth wheel, and I don't want to be bummed on the greatest holiday ever. It should be a rule that you're not a Debbie Downer on St. Patty's Day.

I could get anyone I want. I mean, who could turn down a fucking face like mine? But it would be easier if my friends were single and didn't have girlfriends and could work it with me. Since I'd be alone at my attempts to get some tail for the night, it'd mean less time hanging and drinking with them and I also refuse to watch Alice and Rose demand all their attention and be fucking annoying all night.

So it's a bit after 12:30 when we get to the bar. It's just me and the guys for now, but the girls were coming around here a bit after one. At least that gives me a little more than half an hour alone with my friends to drink some Guinness and scrounge up some numbers for me in the meantime. At one thirty, Rose and Alice came in, looking quite ridiculous, – all done up with makeup, temporary tattoos, beads and were green from head to toe – with a short brunette at their sides, done up totally not like them – at all.

She had her hair down in long natural brown waves, minimal makeup and a gray/black raglan Guinness tee shirt on with jeans and green/black plaid Converse. She looked so comfortable while Rose and Alice seemed uncomfortable in their heels and were over the top 'Irish for the day'. The only green she was wearing besides her sneakers was a small shamrock painted right by her left eye.

She was beautiful. And totally the type of girl I'd go for. And not for a one time fling. Definitely longer.

The girls were in their guys' arms, kissing them and shit, while me and Guinness tee girl were left standing there awkwardly.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she gave me a slight wave. I caught sight of a tattoo on her wrist and I could tell it's a real one, not one of the fake ones Alice and Rose were sporting. They looked like words written in delicate script there, but I couldn't tell what they said.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. This is my best friend, Bella. We went to college together," Alice introduced. "Bella, this is Edward, Jasper and Emmett's best friend and roommate."

Again she said 'hi' and then moved away, heading toward the bar. OK… But then she returned with two pints of Guinness. Huh? She's a Guinness drinker? She handed me one and clinked her pint with mine. "Sláinte," she said. I repeated the words with a grin and then we drank. And fuck me… she drank it the way you're supposed to and didn't cringe at the bitter taste.

"How do you know the proper way to drink Guinness?" I asked. I had to know.

"A true Irish just knows, Edward," she smirked, taking another sip.

"You're Irish?"

"And proud of it!"

"But… you're name… it's Italian."

"Yeah… so. It may be Italian, but I'm full Irish, besides being American. My mom named me and just liked Isabella. If my dad had his way my name would be Elizabeth."

"Ah. I understand."

"I can see you're Irish," she commented, sipping the stout again.

"You can?"

"Red hair, pale skin with some freckles. Not that that's supposed to be an automatic giveaway because only ten percent of Ireland has red or auburn hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A majority of Ireland is brown hair. But you also have green eyes, and blue and green are common eye colors of the Irish. And brown eyes like mine are around – a fair few do. If I had slightly more darker skin color I'd be considered Black Irish. But what gave you away is your tattoo. You got a Celtic cross on the inside of your forearm." I looked down at my large tattoo and smiled. She knew me so well.

"Very observant. Now besides you just telling me you're Irish, how would I know you really are? You may drink Guinness correctly according to Guinness brewers and say that a majority of Irish people have brown hair, while also a fair few have brown eyes. But unless we do one of those family tree things which could take forever, how else would I know?"

Bella then turned around and lifted her hair. On the nape of her neck she had a Celtic knot in the shape of a shamrock, shaded in with a variety of greens. And underneath the knot there were three words in black ink: _Erin Go Bragh_ – meaning 'Ireland Forever.' Anyone who's Irish would dedicate their loyalty like that, as I have.

"See?"

"Yeah. I like it." I really did. I found girls with tattoos hot, but not completely covered in them and definitely not ones who got tats because they wanted one. If there was some sort of meaning behind it, I found that truly awesome. If there was a deeper meaning behind a common butterfly tat, I like it. But if you got it because you liked it, I don't find it appealing. And I hate tramp stamps. Almost every girl I've met who had a tattoo had a lower back one of something and I didn't find it attractive.

But Bella had a tattoo on the back of her neck and I found it sexy. And the fact she had a dedication to her Irish heritage, I loved it.

She seemed really laid back and I admired it. All the girls I hooked up with when I went to clubs and bars, or wherever, all seemed skanky in their clothing choices and their makeup, and seemed to complain non stop about how much their feet hurt, and could not hold their liquor for shit. Bella was on a roll with me and the guys when it came to drinking Guinness. Alice and Rose drank fruity drinks when they first came here, but switched to beer afterward. They even exclaimed that they did not want to drink Guinness because it tasted disgusting to them.

We talked the whole time. I didn't even go up to any girls to dance with or get numbers, and I tossed out all the ones I did get from earlier in the day. I only had eyes for Bella now. I wasn't gonna lose her attention by some douche and I wasn't gonna get let some skanky looking girl take me away from Bella.

Toward the end of the night, after drinking a lot more, and eating corned beef on rye sandwiches to soak up a lot of the alcohol we were consuming, before drinking some more, Emmett suggested me, him and Jasper did an Irish car bomb. I loved doing those. They tasted so good, like a chocolate milkshake. Alice and Rose didn't know what they were, and before I could huff annoyingly at their question and then explain it, Bella piped up and did so.

"It's half a pint of Guinness and a shot of Irish cream, Bailey's if you will, and whiskey, like Jameson. You then drop the shot of Irish cream and whiskey into the pint and then you chug it down before it curdles. It tastes amazing! You don't even taste the Guinness. It's like a milkshake."

The girls thought it over some, and they backed out. I think it was because it still had Guinness in it and they really hate it. And it could also be that they were chicken and didn't want to chug a whole glass down. You also get quite affected by all the alcohol in the drink and you can't have too many or you'll be sorry later on. And they were already kinda drunk.

So the guys and I were gonna do it. But then Bella said she wanted in. I knew she could take it – she's Irish!

"Nah! You probably can't handle it. We do a chugging competition with them," Emmett laughed.

Bella looked pissed that they thought so little of her. Didn't they see her drinking Guinness after Guinness with us while Alice and Rose sipped their dainty little daiquiris? "I'm Irish, Em. You're not. So don't think I've never done this before. And I think I could handle a measly competition with you three assholes."

My eyes bugged out at her bluntness. She totally called Emmett out on the fact that he wasn't Irish. He looked taken aback that she did so. "Alright. Impress us."

Jazz asked the bartender for four Irish car bombs and in front of us poured us each half a pint of the black Irish gold and mixed a hot of Bailey's and Jameson together for us to drop into the glass.

"Alright… what are the terms? Like whoever wins gets what?" Bella asks.

"Doesn't have to pay for their drinks for the rest of the night," I say.

"OK."

"On the count of three…" Emmett says, holding his glass of Guinness in his right hand while the shot is in his left. We do the same, ready to drop and chug. "One… two… three!"

And then we drop the shot and start chugging the goodness down. Just as I finish, Bella is already slamming her glass down onto the bar. Emmett and Jasper follow soon after I'm done.

"What? She finished before us?" Emmett exclaims. That's what he gets for saying Bella wouldn't be able to do it. He totally just ate his words.

Bella just smiled and said, "So which one of you is buying my next drink?"

"No way! We're doing this again!" he challenged. The four of us did it once more and again Bella kicked our asses. Still, Emmett was reluctant to admit that Bella could be like one of us. Doesn't he see she isn't a fragile woman? Doesn't he see she's like one of us, yet still is a woman? Plus she's Irish and can take this!

We do it two more times, and Bella isn't the first to finish the last time around, but I did. She finished after me. Emmett was getting drunker and was drinking more slowly. Finally he admitted Bella was good at drinking competitions. I was really impressed at Bella, and this further made me like her even more.

All of us decided to lay off drinks like Irish car bombs and anything else high in alcohol volume for the rest of the night, sticking to beer. And then Rose and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper, are horny for eachother now that they're wasted. So they leave and leave me with Bella… alone.

She looked like she was ready to leave, but I suggested we stay and have one more beer. "Alright," she agreed with a smile. And then we just talk some more. The bar is still crowded and the music and chatter is loud, but we don't care.

I'm still quite drunk, as is Bella, and then my mouth opens and says these words: "I really like you, Bella. You're really hot and you kick our asses in drinking games. I love that you're all Irish and are really proud of being Irish. I never thought you'd be this cool, but you are."

"I like you, too, Edward," she answers. "You're the first guy that's made me smile in months. My ex was a total bastard and I couldn't trust guys for awhile, thinking they were all the same. But you're not. Not even Jazz and Em are like him. You three are so cool and I get along with you so well, even after one day. Plus I think you're really hot. I'm surprised you even stuck around and talked with me all day when you could have had some slut on your arm all night."

"I would've if you hadn't shown up, you know. I'm a dick. I treat girls like shit because all I want is sex from them because I don't see any future with them. But you, Bella… you're different. I admire you and I'd rather be in your company than in their bed for one night. Though I'd like to be in your bed. I bet we'd be good together in bed. And just good together in general."

"Edward… I have to be honest. Us being together was a set up for us. Rose and Alice said they're boyfriends' roommate was gonna be at the bar and they wanted to set me up with him. That I just needed to have a night of fun and if it transgressed into something more, so be it. I'm happy that they suggested I come today. I probably would have stay cooped up in my apartment drinking Guinness from a bottle and eating corned beef hash as my St. Patrick's Day meal. I've had the most fun today than I've had in months."

"Really? Did the guys know?" I ask.

"No. They're guys. They may be smitten with their ladies, but they probably were helping you out earlier trying to get numbers while Rose and Alice weren't here. Right?"

"Yeah… they were. I mean… they want me to find the right person, but they're not matchmakers like Rose and Alice are. I guess I like those women more now that they're giving me you."

"You want me?" she wonders, her eyes lighting up, really hoping I felt the same way she did.

"More than anything," I admit.

"Kiss me."

"What?" I didn't hear her because she practically whispered it, and the bar is chaotic.

"I'm Irish! So kiss me!" she then yells for me to hear.

I decided to play a game. "Well why don't you kiss me? I'm Irish."

"I asked you first!"

I was gonna fire a comeback, but I really just wanted to kiss her. But I still played being coy. So I lean in and kiss her cheek, waiting for her to be unsatisfied. And she was. When I pulled back, she looked a little pissed. Bella shook her head and taps her lip to signify that she wanted one on her lips.

I smile and peck her lips with my own. Once… twice… three times I do so, and she kisses the same way back. Bella seems satisfied that I kissed her, but she still wanted more. And she acted on her want and need to be kissed by me by leaning in, pulling my head down toward hers, leaving her hands cradling my neck, and kissing me fully on the mouth, pushing her tongue in to find mine. Her taste is delicious. It's sweet, but still has that beer taste to it, and I crave it more.

My tongue caresses hers and we make out at the bar. My hands reach out to grab her hips and I pull her flush against my body. We're getting hot and heavy at this point that I just need her now.

"I want to go home," she mumbles against my lips.

"I drove here. You're drunk and I'm drunk. We can't drive," I said.

"Eh…" she pulls back. "I live a few blocks away and I walked here with the girls. Come on! Let's go! I need you."

Now I really want her. I pull her in for one last kiss before she grabs my hand and leads us out of the pub. We walk quickly hand in hand, Bella practically pulling me behind her as if she were a fucking dog pulling on its leash, trying to get us back to her place quicker.

Finally when we're outside the building, she runs up the steps and unlocks the front door, before turning to me and jumping into my arms. I catch her and we latch our mouths together. She mumbles against my mouth that her apartment is the first door on the left. Thank God we don't need to go up any stairs or take an elevator. I needed her badly now and I don't think I'd be able to wait any longer if we had those fucking obstacles. When we get her door open, she immediately directs me to her room. She's also just as horny as I am.

I drop her to the floor and we're pulling off our clothes at vampire speed, needing to be skin to skin. When we're both naked, I lift her up off the ground to throw her onto her bed. I fall on top of her, peppering kisses all over her neck and down her body till I'm face to face with her bare pussy. Fuck I need to taste her. I look up into her eyes, begging for permission with my own, and she nods, whimpering in need.

I tentatively flick at Bella's clit, groaning at her taste before licking her slit, latching my mouth onto her pussy and lapping at it, bringing her to an intense orgasm with just my mouth. She's thrashing all over the bed as she comes and when she's done, I push myself up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on my tongue.

"Mmm… Edward. Please… fuck me. I need you. I need your cock," she moans. I nod and with a passionate kiss to her lips, I thrust myself into her awaiting pussy, filling her to the brim. Bella screams out in pleasure and I push myself in and out of her, her hips meeting mine thrust for thrust.

Bella's arms are tight around my neck and her legs are around my waist, her feet digging into my ass to push me in further into her. I'm hitting the coveted spot inside her and her moans and screams get louder. When I knew we were both close to coming, I tell her so.

"Bella… baby, I'm coming. Come with me. I want your delicious pussy to come all over my cock."

And with that, I felt her walls clench tightly around me and her mouth opens to scream, but I didn't want her neighbors to think she was being murdered, so I kissed her with all that I had to muffle the sounds escaping her mouth. I pushed a few more times in her before I came, continuing to thrust to ride out our orgasms before collapsing on top of her. Our breathing is heavy, our chests rising and falling at a fast pace so we could catch our breaths. I roll to her side and pull her into my arms, pressing light kisses to her lips.

I knew that this wasn't going to be a one time thing with Bella. Unlike the others I've fucked, she's the only one I ever pulled into my arms to show that I cared for her, the only one I ever wanted to stick around in bed and cuddle with, the only one I wanted to see again and again.

And I needed to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere and I needed to promise her that I wasn't like the guy I was before I met her anymore. I wanted Bella and only Bella. I wasn't gonna leave and I wasn't gonna let her get away. She was it for me. I wanted to love her forever, marry her, make Irish babies with her and live a happily ever after with her. And as I looked into her eyes, I knew she felt the same for me.

So I kissed her lovingly on the mouth and whispered,_ "_Tá mo chroí mise." She gasped and a few tears escaped her eyes. All day Bella never seemed to be a woman who let her emotions get the best of her, but just a few words that told her of my true feelings, knowing she believed them, made her lovely brown eyes get watery. I knew they were happy tears.

"Mo chroí leatsa, freisin," she whispered back. And I believed her. She kissed me and pulled me to hover over her once again, silently asking me to make love to her this time.

I did.

And it was amazing.

I wasn't gonna let my Irish girl go. Not even for a couple of Irish car bombs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Eh, ending kinda sucked 'cause I didn't know how to end it, but I hope you all liked the story anyway! :) Please review! I love reading your thoughts and I appreciate all of them! :)<strong>

**Some notes:**

**- Translations (from Google Translate):**

**Sláinte ****– health; cheers to good health**

**Tá mo ****chroí ****mise. – My heart is yours. **

**Mo chroí leatsa, freisin. – My heart's yours, too.**

**- The website that says how to drink a Guinness properly: www(.)ibabuzz(.)com/bottomsup/2010/03/17/how-to-drink-a-guinness/**

**And a video that shows it, too, with the Guinness Master Brewer, Fergal Murray: youtube(.)com/watch?v=nhP0-_bDFTo&list=HL1332209655**

**- Edward's Celtic Cross tattoo: tattoojoy(.)com/tattoo-designs/celtic-tattoos/celtic-cross-vines-tattoo**

**Bella's Celtic shamrock knot tattoo (scroll down to 'Good Fortune' – it's a nape of the neck tat): allceltictattoos(.)com/shamrock-celtic-tattoos**

**Again I'm saying that I have an entry in the Pop The Question contest (fanfiction(.)net/u/3680273/Pop_the_Question). It's completely anonymous this contest, so I guess you'll just have to read them and see if you can find mine! And if you end up reading mine and like it, review it! I check the page and read the reviews to see how readers have liked it. It makes me really happy. Sucks that I can't reply without giving myself away!**

**Voting starts today and ends on the 31st. Visit the page, read the other 39 awesome entries and click on the poll (I checked – a poll is up!) to vote. Winners are announced April 5th on the profile page of the contest and on Twitter, so if you also have a Twitter account follow at (add the 'at' symbol - you can't on FFn) Pop_the_Q to get that update.**

**When the contest is completely over, I'll post the entry as a one shot on my page and I plan on continuing it with a prequel of sorts. So yeah... keep an eye out for that! :)**


	6. Prompt 12 Gym

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile :( Been doing other stuff. Gonna try and write more of these.**

**So here's the next one. It's a drabble. Real short, but I hope you like :) I like reviews as well :)**

**Also that contest I entered... well I didn't win, but it's alright. I congratulate those who did. But it's up on FFn now, so here's the link: fanfiction(.)net/s/7994038/ and I also updated Who's Your Daddy? as well, so check those out if you'd like!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. :( But these are all my words.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 12 – Gym  
><strong>Pen<strong> **Name:** k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

Fifteen seconds.

_Dribble, dribble, dribble._

Fake left and go right.

I'm surrounded by my opponents.

I can't pass. No one's open.

Have no choice but to shoot.

Seven seconds.

I position my hands around the ball and jump, thrusting the ball forward, toward the hoop.

_I'm shooting for her._

It hits the box, bounces around the hoop before going in.

The buzzer sounds. Cheers all around.

My team congratulates me for making the winning shot, but all I see is her.

_My Bella._

We meet eachother halfway.

We kiss.

"That was for you, baby!"

"I love you."

"Love you, too."


	7. Prompt 19 Movie Theater

**A.N.: Another one. I hope you like. I'm not too crazy about it, but I couldn't think of another way to do this prompt. Hopefully as I work on other entries they'll be better :)**

**As always, I love reviews and would love it if you left me some love ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.  
><strong>

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 19 - Movie Theater  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

I really love going to the movies. A lot of people don't because its so overpriced to buy tickets and snacks, and the fact that they're disgustingly dirty. And then on top of that people could end up wasting all that money just to see a sucky movie.

But I don't care. It's just something me and my friends could do every couple of weekends when we don't wanna deal with the people of Forks - take an few hour drive down to Seattle for the night and see a movie before crashing at my best friend Alice's cousin's parents' house, then driving home sometime in the afternoon the next day. None of the good, new movies are in Forks' theater, and Port Angeles is too close to home and everyone from Forks is there on weekends. Bless Alice for having a cool aunt and uncle for letting us sleep over.

So that's why we're heading up to Seattle this Friday afternoon after school. We all had our bags packed this morning and threw them in Emmett's Jeep when he picked us all up for school. We were leaving for Seattle right after class let out so we could somehow beat traffic before rush hour. It's a three hour drive down so we'd get there a little after six with some traffic. And then we'd get ready for a night out with dinner and a movie.

The only thing I hate about our Seattle weekends is that my friends are all coupled up. Emmett and Rose are dating, and so are Alice and Jasper. I'm the only one without a significant other, and I hate it. They're all so lovey dovey and I'm just the fifth wheel. Though I love hanging out with my friends, and I love driving down to Seattle with them for a movie filled weekend, there are times I want to back out and let them do couple things.

But Alice and Rose give me puppy dog eyes and I cave. All. The. Time.

When we got to Alice's aunt and uncle's place, we immediately grabbed our shit and headed inside, claiming our rooms on the second floor, where all the guestrooms were. Alice's aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle's master suite was on the first floor of this mansion they own, toward the back of the house, while the second floor was devoted to guest rooms. There was a third floor as well, but from what Alice told us it was off limits because it was her cousin's floor.

Yeah… _his floor._

Alice told us not to not because her cousin was a douche – he was really an awesome guy and her closest cousin, being as they lived close by to eachother and saw eachother all the time – but it was his stuff, and since he was away at school, it'd just be rude to snoop. So we never went up there.

After settling and ignoring the thumps coming from my friends' rooms for an hour by listening to some music on my iPod, Alice and Rose collected me to get ready with them. Thankfully they were letting me wear jeans and my Converse, but were making me put on a nicer top and some makeup. I didn't really know why they were playing dress up with me – they never did when we had our Seattle movie weekends – but I just let them work their magic and of course they never failed in making me look good.

I had my comfortable, worn in black Converse on with really skinny jeans that accentuated my shape and a kimono-like tunic top in a turquoise color. The deep V of the blouse showed off my assets that had a push up bra doing all the work, and I was happy it was a flowier top rather than a tight corset type that prevented me from breathing. I mean… who wants to fucking pass out when hanging out with friends? I don't!

At eight o'clock we left the house and by eight fifteen we made it to a diner that was a few blocks away from the movie theater. As we walked in, Alice didn't wait for someone to lead us to a table – she just headed straight in to a large booth in the back that was occupied by one person.

One very gorgeous man with reddish brown I-just-got-fucked hair, a chiseled jaw, grass green eyes, and looked to be really fucking tall, even though he was sitting. Yeah... I swooned. I never swoon. There just hasn't been a guy who affected me to make me swoon. But this guy... oh man, did he do things to me.

When we reached the table, Alice let out a very loud squeal. "Ahh! Edward!"

"Hey Alice!" the guy said. Alice leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!"

"Yeah. Me, too, Tink."

Alice pulled back and faced us. "Guys… this is Edward, my most favorite cousin. Esme and Carlisle's son."

"Hey," he waved to us, as we waved back and said our hellos.

Oh… fuck. This was the cousin who had the entire third floor in Alice's aunt and uncle's place. The cousin who Alice was extremely close to. She never really mentioned his name, and she never fucking told Rose and I how hot he was!

And then it hit me… here was Alice's cousin, who was a fuck hot piece of man meat. She and Jasper, as well as Rose and Emmett, were paired off, leaving me without anyone, and Edward was the only one also without anyone. I was also dressed nicer than any other time the gang and I've gone to the movies in Seattle. Oh. My. Fucking. God!

It was a blind date for me. As well as Edward. Alice was setting me up with her cousin! I'm feeling both very happy and thankful for Alice doing this, as well as being really pissed off and wanting to murder the pixie for doing this. _How could she do this to me?_

"Edward… I'd like you to meet Bella," Alice then voiced, pulling me by my arm next to her, showing me off to Edward. "Bella… Edward. Why don't you two get cozy?" She then pushed me into the booth, right next to Edward, but me practically falling into his lap because I'm just a clumsy idiot.

"Hi," I murmured, totally embarrassed, moving to get off his lap and just sitting next to him, keeping about eight inches distance between me and him.

"Hi." He reluctantly held out his hand for me to shake, and since I'm polite and won't just leave him hanging, I took it within my own grasp and shook it. I felt a rush of warmth run through me that made me just want to never let go. I let out a gasp when I felt this, and Edward immediately retracted his hand from my grip and laid it on the table. I felt a little rejected at the moment, thinking he didn't feel what I felt, and that he didn't want to be with me.

The rest of the group acted like their normal selves, chatting up a storm, while me and Edward remained quiet. Until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You know… I think we should talk since we've both been set up for a blind date. Alice gets offended when this sort of thing happens."

"Yeah… I guess. I'm just not into being set up on dates. Not that I don't like you being here, but I'm just not into the blind dating scene. Sometimes I just question Alice's taste when it comes to her choosing someone for me to date. The last couple had been bombs, so I'm just a little… defensive? I don't know. I like picking out my own dates."

"I wish I could be in your shoes. I'd actually like to ask some guy out, but I just don't have the confidence, or directly be the one asked out. Alice always sets me up with guys who are either tools or are just weird. Not my taste. She thinks one of them will be my soul mate, but they're not the kind of guy I like, so why set me up with them?"

"I know how you feel, Bella. Though I think Alice may have done right this time around. I'm actually liking talking to my date tonight," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Same here. So um… how 'bout we get to know eachother some?"

"Sure. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you," he held out his hand once again. I reluctantly shook it again, introducing myself at the same time, fearing he'd pull back again when I felt the warmth. But this time he didn't.

"So what do you like to do?" he asked after we ordered our food.

"I'm kind of boring. I'm a homebody… prefer to stay in rather than hanging out with a crowd. I love my friends, but sometimes I'd just like to spend a night in."

"My friends are the same! They say that college is supposed to be the best four years of your life, and that you gotta party. But I'm pre-med. I can't risk my grades dropping just to go to a fucking frat party, where the place is filled with drunk girls and douches. So I just stay in."

"Going to a party once in a while won't kill your GPA, but I know what you mean! Like how do these people pass their classes if there's always at a party? If they're high or drunk? Like come on! "

"Definitely true. I do go to a party every few weeks, just to make an appearance for my friends' sake, but I don't overdue it on drinking and I leave early. I'd like to wake up at a decent hour the next day and not feel like I was hit by a train." I laughed at that and Edward cracked a smile. "We seem to have some things in common: both are homebodies, prefer to keep their GPA at the same level and hate blind dates. What about movies, music, books, and TV shows?"

"My movie taste is all over the place. I'm a movie buff, and there's too many favorites to rattle off, but there are some movies I like that people hate. I mean, I love romantic comedies or any other chick flick, and those are hits and misses to some people, though I love them; movies with Johnny Depp in them; comedies with Adam Sandler, Will Ferrell, Steve Carell, or Seth Rogen in them; no horror movies, though I love thrillers, and I love Disney movies… I gotta have my inner little girl in me. And some classics. Music is eclectic… I love almost everything.

"Books… there's also too many too name, but I'm into romances, whether teen romance, sad romance, thriller romances, fantasy-slash-supernatural related, the classics… so pretty much anything romance. I'm a sucker for love, I guess. And TV shows… _NCIS, Gilmore Girls. Supernatural, _and any comedy show,especially _How I Met Your Mother."_

And fuck… I totally might have scared him off because I just rambled.

But it didn't faze him.

"Oh yeah… _How I Met Your Mother_ is awesome. And I can agree with you also on the music front – that I like a lot of different stuff, and I'm also a movie buff. Though I know which ones are good and which aren't, so you and I may argue when it comes to movies. Books… yeah, none of that romance shit. Sorry. Crime and thrillers all the way."

"Alright… I can handle the book front, but you and me are gonna have to talk more about movies."

Our food finally came and we talked as we ate. I can see Alice peering at us and looking quite smug that me and her cousin were getting along well. For once she picked a good guy for me… if only I knew if he actually felt something for me. Right now we're coming off as great friends, not as if we're on a first date.

Not too long after, the six of us left the diner. Edward's hand was on the small of my back as we walked out. "Wanna ride there with me?" he asked softly.

I blushed and whispered, "Sure."

"Guys! Bella and I will follow you!" he called out to my friends. I saw Emmett give a wave of understanding and he and the other three took off in his Jeep. Edward's hand was still on my back as he led me over to his Volvo, being a gentleman and opening the door for me and helping me in.

A minute later, after he was buckled in, he drove out of the diner parking lot and toward the theater. The others were already inside and on line, so they let us cut through to get to them, seeing as we were a group. I think we were seeing _The Lucky One._ If I have to be honest, I actually want to see it, but then I don't because it's based on Nicholas Sparks' book of the same name, and I hope it doesn't suck and ruin the love I had for the novel. The girls want to see it, too, and Emmett and Jasper seemed reluctant to let us girls choose, though Edward was surprisingly cool about it. Does he actually want to see it?

We got our overpriced tickets and got on line for popcorn, candy and soda. I tried to buy my own ticket and snacks, but Edward said he didn't mind, and all with a smile, too. I tend to keep blushing around him. Then we got seats, right smack in the middle of the theater, but closer to the front so we could see the movie without a stupid tall guy in my way. It'd be even worse for Alice 'cause she's tinier than me.

The coming attractions started and I needed to know how Edward felt about seeing a chick flick. Seeing as we disagreed _slightly_ on the movie front. I nudged my elbow into his side, and whispered, "Tell the truth: How badly do you not want to see this movie?"

"Really badly, but I wasn't gonna blatantly admit it to you," he answered, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because I could see how badly you wanted to see it. Even Rose and especially Alice. Jasper and Emmett are really reluctant to see this, but are only sticking it out because their girlfriends wanted to see it. I know they won't pay attention and give the movie a chance. But me… I'll keep my mouth shut about how I'd rather see _American Reunion,_ and see this with you because it's not right to deflect an entire movie genre just because it's a chick flick, and because I want to see a smile on your face."

Aww shucks… this guy is making me melt. He's perfect. Even though he doesn't really want to see it, he's sticking it out like a man and then deciding if it really is horrible, or really good, after seeing it.

"Thank you, Edward. Next time we can see _American Reunion._ I want to see that, too, but Rose and Alice aren't really into vulgar humor like I am. I can tend to be like a guy, which is one of the reasons Emmett and Jasper love me – that I can appreciate stuff guys like."

"Really?" he wondered. "You'd be up to a second date?"

"Yeah… but alone. I don't want to only do group dates."

"Me neither."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning my attention back to the screen. The movie was starting.

An hour and a half later, we were all walking out of the theater. I actually liked it, though the book was way better. I think they changed up some of it, but I'd need to reference back to the book to make sure. And Edward… well, he tolerated it. To him, maybe it would be better if it wasn't Zac Efron as the main character, but he let it go if he didn't have to see it again.

It was really late now and I was beat. Edward drove me back to the house while the others followed in Emmett's Jeep. It wasn't long till we reached our destination. Edward was once again a gentleman and helped me out of the car, my hand clasped in his. Whenever we touched, even the slightest bit, I felt different, though a good different. I liked it.

The two of us were just standing there, our hands held together and staring into eachother's eyes. "I had a good time tonight, Edward," I voiced.

"Yeah… me, too, Bella. Best date I've been on ever."

"Best ever for me, too."

I soon realized that we were alone in front of the house. _Huh... where did everyone go?_

"Inside," Edward then said. Did I ask that aloud? OK, time to stop staring like a freak at him and let go of his hands. You've become too caught up that everyone had gone inside already. When I tried to let go, Edward's hands continued to gently grip mine, as if he didn't want to let go.

"We should go inside, I guess," he mumbled.

"Yeah… we should."

He nodded and let go of just one of my hands, keeping his other in mine as we walked into the house.

"It is OK that we've been staying here, right? Your parents are cool with it, but I just hope you don't mind. This is the first time you've been here."

"Yeah... my parents are awesome that way. They trust me and they trust Alice. And I really don't mind. You're here." I blushed again, turning away from him, but he lifted his free hand and turned it back to him. "Don't turn away. You're too lovely to hide."

I nodded and we headed up the stairs, but we stopped. "Would you allow me to escort you to your room, milady?" Edward asked in a English gentleman's voice. It made me laugh and I nodded, replying, "I would love that, good sir."

He gave me this crooked grin and took me upstairs to the second floor where the guestrooms were. We stopped at the top because, well, Edward didn't know which of the four guest rooms was mine. Two were closed, meaning they were taken already by the others, but the other two were open: the one closer to the stairwell we just came up and the one by the stairwell that led to Edward's floor, the one I always claimed. Perhaps it was an instinctual feeling that meant I was supposed to be close to Edward in some shape or form.

With my hand enclosed in his, I practically dragged him forward so we walked down the rest of the hall to the room I claimed. I then realized that the two closed guestrooms had two horny couples in there, and if I wanted to get some sleep, it wasn't gonna happen. I grimaced at the thought. And Edward caught onto it. What would he think of his favorite cousin doing the horizontal tango with her boyfriend in the room a bit down the hall?

"Something wrong?" Edward wondered when we reached my room. We were just standing in the doorway of it.

"Oh... um... just my friends and... Alice... rooms... sex... yeah..." I answered unintelligibly. Edward then grimaced. Yeah… he caught on.

"I kinda don't want to think about my younger cousin, who is a girl, getting it on with her boyfriend."

"It's instinctual for a close guy – a friend or brother or cousin – of a girl to want to protect them and prevent them from getting their hearts broken. Believe me... I've gone on a few dates, and along with my dad, the Chief of Police in Forks, Emmett and Jasper gave them the same 'You hurt her, you're dead' speech, so I understand how you must feel about Alice. Just know Jazz is a good guy. They love eachother very much. He'd never crush her or give you any reason to kill him."

He nodded. "So um... I'm gonna head up to my room. I got a midterm to study for."

"Oh... right. College. I forgot that it's way different than high school. UW, right?"

"Yeah... my second year so far. You going, too?"

"Well I applied back in December. I should be getting a letter soon since it's March. We all are waiting. You may see us around a lot soon."

"Cool. So um… yeah. I gotta study."

"Wait!" I called when he was just about to leave my room. He turned to face me. "Stay and keep me company."

Edward looked unsure of himself. "Believe me, I want to, but this exam–"

"Please? Surely you can hold off on studying for a night. It'll still be there tomorrow and Sunday. Don't make me endure the sounds that are coming from those other rooms alone. Please?"

He let out a deep sigh and nodded. I smiled and pulled him further into my room. But then we tripped over my small duffle bag and landed on my bed, with me on my back and Edward hovering over me. Me and my goddamn clumsiness… always ruining the moment.

"Are you insinuating something, or are you just clumsy?" Edward joked.

"The latter. I'm always a clumsy mess."

"You're clumsy, but not a mess."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Edward pushed himself off of me, and then pulling me up. We moved my suitcase out of the way so no more casualties occurred for the two of us and just rested on my bed as we watched _Knocked Up._ I figured we could watch a comedy for Edward's sake after having him endure a total chick flick. It was after one in the morning now and I was about to pass out. When I got up to go get ready for bed and tell Edward that that was what I was gonna do so he could leave, I noticed that he was already asleep. He looked really peaceful and I didn't want to have to kick him out when he was already comfortable.

I left the room for five minutes to put on my pajamas and take off the makeup Alice and Rose slathered on my face. When I returned, Edward was curled on his side, still asleep. I tiptoed to the side of the bed I was on and as stealthily as possible, I slipped under the sheets. But of course, I didn't go unnoticed.

At that exact moment, Edward's eyes shot open. "Bella?"

"Yeah… go back to sleep," I whispered.

"No… this is your room. I should go upstairs."

"No! It's fine. I want you here."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." By then I was leaning in really close to Edward. I've wanted him to kiss me since I fell in his lap at the diner. He made me feel so much different than all the other times I tried dating with the guys Alice was setting me up with. I felt so comfortable with Edward, so attended to, so… loved, if I could even say that there was love behind his green eyes. I know I was feeling strong feelings for him, not love… just yet.

I knew what I had to do, what I wanted to do. So I kissed him. Ever so softly on the lips to tell him that I want him in my life. That I want something more with him.

At first, his lips were still, just letting me kiss him. But then I felt them open up some and press into mine more.

We were kissing, and it quickly escalated to a heavy makeout session between us, with my hands tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist, one of his hands trailing down the side of my body till it latched onto my thigh so he could pull it up over his hip. We were grinding our bodies into one another to feel closer.

"_Ungh…_ Edward."

"Bella…"

"So… _good."_

"_Yeah."_

Our lips once again attached to eachother as we fell over the edge with eachother.

"Damn…" Edward panted.

"Uh huh," I breathed.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I think I should leave."

"Why?"

"Because you are a temptress. I need to separate myself from you because if I don't leave now, I will never leave. And I need to study for that test tomorrow."

"Oh."

"But I want to be with you. Would you go out with me Friday? I don't have class then, so maybe I could head up to Forks and pick you up after school?"

I smiled and kissed him gently, so as not to tempt him too much. "Yes. We can even go see American Reunion."

"Thank you." With one last kiss he left me to sleep alone in my room. I knew he was gonna go to sleep so he could wake up and study. The five of us will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so I'll have to make sure I have a private goodbye with him. I fell asleep with good dreams about me and Edward together.

The next morning, when I woke up, everyone was downstairs, but Edward. Wither he was still sleeping, or holing himself up in his room to get some studying done. I wanted to go disturb him so I could kiss him again, but I didn't want to at the same time. It was a midterm, and it's important that he passes.

When the time came that we had to leave, Alice yelled up the stairs to tell Edward we were leaving, and then she went outside. I waited a minute to hear footsteps coming down, but they didn't. I let out a breath and went to leave, leaving from the main hall into the kitchen to leave through the back door, where it's closest to Emmett's Jeep. Until…

"Bella!"

I turned back around to see Edward on the balcony above me. I didn't even know there was a way down from the third floor that led to this side of the house. Only the other side. Shows to me that this house really was huge if there are other staircases.

"Hi Edward."

"You really thought I'd let you leave without saying goodbye to you?"

"I waited, but I didn't hear you coming down, so I figured you didn't want to come down.

"One, I'd get my ass kicked by my mom, my aunt and Alice if I didn't say goodbye to her. And two, I had to fight myself from leaving my room to attack you when no one was around. I really wanted to say 'fuck it' to studying and be with you."

"Oh."

"Bella… I meant what I said when I said I wanted to be with you, that I want to date you and make you my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. I would stop with just one more date with you," he clarified. I blushed and then felt his lips on mine. "I'll also never get enough of that blush, Bella."

We kissed some more until we heard catcalls coming from outside. I hid myself in Edward's chest, his arms wrapped around me, hugging me to him. His lips kissed the top of my head.

"I'll call you, OK?" he asked as he walked me out to the Jeep, one arm holding my duffle and the other wrapped around my waist.

"But you–"

"Alice texted it to me awhile ago. She told me to surprise you with a text, but I didn't want to creep you out with that kind of text."

"Oh. Yeah… I can't wait, Edward."

"Bye, love."

"Bye." Edward kissed me once again and helped me get into the back of the Jeep. Emmett pulled out and I turned to face the back and see Edward get smaller and smaller as we drove away. When he was out of sight, I turned back to the front, a put on my face. I miss him already.

"Don't worry, Bella. He misses you, too," Alice said. She winked and turned away, leaning into Jasper's chest. I smiled, knowing Alice wouldn't lie to me about her own cousin's feelings. Especially if they were for me.

I felt my phone buzz with a text, and I saw it was an unknown number. I opened up the text and it read: **Miss you already, love. I can't wait till Friday. ~ Edward xo**

I sighed deeply and wrote him back: **I miss you, too. Take care of my heart… I left it with you. ~ Bella xo**

So cannot wait till Friday.


	8. Prompt 20 Parking Lot

**A.N.: 'Nother one! Yay! Only 17 more to go!**

**Hope you all like this one! :D**

**Reviews... I love them. I want them. Pleeeeeeassssssseeeeee leave me some! TY! **

**Disclaimer: I think we've settled this... I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! We all know who does!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **20 – Parking Lot  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

Ugh… grocery shopping. I'm always in charge of getting it done.

My best friends, Alice and Rose, and I share an apartment. And we all have jobs to do that revolve around the house. And I was put on food shopping duty. My best friends love to shop, but not when it comes to food.

I may not like to food shop, or even clothes shop, but if it means I'm not stuck with the duty of cleaning the bathrooms like Alice is, then I'll gladly take it.

Just today was not my day. Usually the girls are home to help me take the stuff in and put it all away, but they're both hanging out with their boyfriends, so that means I gotta lug all the bags from the car to the door and put them away, leaving me to have to rearrange the fridge. Alice is the best when it comes to that – she's the ultimate organizer and can change a fully stocked fridge prior to putting groceries away to fit the new stuff in perfectly.

And it was raining, so everyone is gonna food shop today because they don't have anything else better to do.

So I'm driving to Waldbaum's and I find a spot real close to the entrance when I get there. Score! There're never spots that close open. As I'm pulling in, out of nowhere this silver sedan swoops in like he's a drag racer into my spot, making me pull a fender bender on him. Thankfully not so bad because my airbags don't open, and he seems fine, too.

Well, as fine as he can get. He's fuming when he steps out of his car. I growl at the thought of him even trying to go and blame this on me.

"What the fuck, lady?" he yells.

"Don't 'what the fuck, lady?' me, asshole! You pulled into my spot!"

"Your spot? Uh… honey, you don't own this spot.

"I was pulling into the damn spot! It's your fault that I crashed into you!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You fucking swooped in all high and mighty, not giving a fucking care that there are other fucking people around here who want parking spots. I was literally just about to fully turn and then you fucking grab what I was gonna take! And I didn't slam on my brakes quick enough, so I fucking crashed into you, you dickhead!" Damn… I don't think I said the word 'fuck' so many times in one sentence.

"Well you should just notice your surroundings," he snaps.

"How can I when you came out of nowhere?" I ask angrily.

"Doesn't matter. I was here first, and if there's any damage to my car, it's on you."

"Uh… what about my car? My car could have damages, too. Then it's on your ass."

We both look at our cars, seeing no real damage. Our cars must be tanks or something, because there's nothing. I thought cars nowadays had real destructible exteriors, but the interiors were indestructible, so they're high on the safety list. Guess we got lucky.

"My car's fine," I reluctantly admit. I really just wanted another thing to blame him on.

"Mine, too," he huffs.

"But still… you should watch that there are other cars around here. You know you could have killed someone? There are people walking around here? You speeding in like that is totally reckless in a fucking parking lot. You're not a NASCAR racer."

"Pedestrians should also watch where they're walking. There's a reason it's one of those mini mall. It's got sidewalks. They can walk on them."

"And how are they getting to those sidewalks? By walking in the fucking parking lot. And how are they getting back to their cars from the sidewalks? By walking in the fucking parking lot!" I scream.

"Shut up, lady! Can you get over it now? I'm in the damn spot! Find another one!"

"Nuh uh! I was gonna claim that spot! There are a ton of witnesses staring right at us! One of them will surely tell me that you took the spot I was just about to pull into."

I turned around to see the people who were surrounding us scatter. What is with the American society nowadays? We're all against crime and none of us speak up when we see something bad happen. Why? How would we then feel if bad things happened to us and we saw no one calling for help? Such hypocrites.

Only one woman spoke up before going into the supermarket. And she was on my side. She said she just stepped out of her car when she saw me about to pull into the spot when the jackass – my words, not hers – drove right through, making me crash into his back bumper. And she said this guy didn't even notice me; he just swooped in.

I now feel all smug about winning this argument. The asshole scowled at me and said, "Fine. I'll find another spot. You can have it. And… I'm sorry for being such a dick and making you crash. You're right… I could have hurt someone. Let me make it up to you… let me buy you dinner."

I thought about it, and at first, I'm thinking, 'Why would I want to spend an entire evening with this douche? He almost killed me!' But then I want to take the high road, to be the good guy and let him buy me dinner. It's a free meal, right? Who would turn that down?

"Alright. Fine. I'll have dinner with you."

"Good. The name's Edward."

"Bella."

"Give me your number. I can text you where I live. Just as long as you won't kill me when you arrive."

"I'm a fucking cop's daughter. I wouldn't turn all bad girl like that. There are other ways to do so," I smirk. His eyes bug out some and he chokes on a breath. Hehe!

"OK," he gulps. I rattle off my cell number and he then calls it from his phone so I have his number. "I'll text you later."

"Fine." I get back in my car, as does he, and he lets me have the spot and he goes to find another one. Once I'm parked I enter the store and do my grocery shopping. He said he'll text me his address, so I'm just gonna do my shopping, get home to put it all away and then go to his place.

The checkout lines are long, but I make it through, and I leave the store to put my purchases into the car so I could go home. Of course as I'm leaving, my phone dings with a text, me looking down at the screen and I crash my cart into someone. I look up and see it's Edward, my parking lot enemy.

"Damn it!" I grumble. "I obviously have some attraction to you by means of crashing."

"Just to let you know, this time it was all your fault. You weren't paying attention when you crashed into my cart," he replies.

"And I'll admit to that. I got a text message."

"Most likely from me. I just texted you my address. I stopped to do it, and was just about to grab the bags when you crashed into me." I looked down at the screen and sure enough, he was right. It was a text from him, telling me where he lived.

"Wait… why did you text me your address? You said you were buying me dinner?"

Edward then opened a bag and pulled out some ready-made food Waldbaum's sold. "I said I'll buy you dinner; not necessarily that I'd buy it at a restaurant."

I gave him the stink eye, knowing he played me like that. But it's still a free meal, so I sighed. He gave me this crooked grin. "OK. I'll meet you there?"

"Why don't I just follow you to your place, help you unpack, and then you can ride with me? It's no problem, Bella."

I was a little not at ease about him knowing where I lived, but it is an extra pair of hands, a man's hands at that, too. More bags he could take. "Alright." I put my bags into my trunk and I find his car waiting by mine. He looked all sexy with his Ray Bans on and his arm hanging out the window with a cigarette hanging from his fingers. He caught me staring, smirking at me again and lifting the cig to his lips, sucking it in almost erotically and exhaling it back out through his nose. Ungh… I had to turn away from him, so I got into my car and pulled out.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I were turning onto my block where my apartment was. We pulled into the underground parking lot of the building, pulling up alongside of where the elevator was. We grabbed all of my groceries and brought them to the elevator and when they were all there, we pressed the up button. Edward kept the door open as I dragged bags in. Luckily I didn't have too much. Then we headed up. This time I held the door as Edward pulled my bags out into the hallway. He had to do his part, too.

I unlocked the door and we brought he bags into the kitchen and we somehow got everything into their rightful places without having to rearrange too much. Then we headed back down. Edward got into his car while I parked my car where it's supposed to be parked, and then got into his car. It was actually a very nice car.

"Alright… let's get this thing done and over with," I huff.

"Don't sound too eager," he laughed, lighting up another cigarette. I hated people who smoked, but he made it look so sexy, so I refrained from lecturing him about how bad it is. A few minutes later, we pulled into a neighborhood of all houses… no tall buildings. This is the type of place I'd live in if I could afford it. Obviously Edward must have some bucks to be able to live here.

Edward got out of the car, and I was just following when my door opened. He held out his hand for me to take, and I did. Oh… so now he's a gentleman, and I voiced it in a different way so that it wasn't insulting. More like, "Such a gentleman."

"Why thank you." He didn't let go of my hand as he led me inside. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna grab the food."

"Want me to help?" It just seems weird to be alone in his house for even a few minutes as he grabbed stuff from his fuckhot car.

"No… it's fine. Seriously… get comfortable. There's beer in the fridge, water, soda. I think I have wine already, but if not, I got another bottle." And then he left. He said I could get something to drink so I went into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer. I didn't want wine. Wine makes me sleepy and a little hot – in two ways. Whatever food he grabbed seemed kinda casual, so beer is fine with me.

Edward came back in a few minutes later with all the bags. I helped him unpack because it'd just be awkward if I sat there as he put things away. Plus I'm not rude.

"Did you buy out this section?" I asked jokingly. He seemed to have bought a lot of food for just the two of us.

"I like variety, and I wasn't sure if you're a picky eater," he said, nudging me with his shoulder. "Plus… tons of leftovers. I don't get out often 'cause I work from home, so I buy a ton of this stuff, and if I make something, I make a ton of it. I could live off one type of meal for a few days, and I don't mind."

"Surely that's a little unhealthy."

"I exercise. I have the entire basement as a gym."

We then started setting the table and sitting down. Edward got us more beer as we finished our bottles a few minutes ago.

"So what do you do?" I wondered as we started plating our food.

His eyes were focused on his plate, as if he didn't want to look at me as he answered. "I… I write."

"Write what?"

"Scripts."

"Scripts? For what? TV shows? Movies? Theatre?" I took bites of the mac and cheese that was bought. For Waldbaum's it was pretty good. I make better.

"No… definitely not theatre!" he laughed. "TV shows mostly. I wrote a few movie scripts, but those are harder to write because they're fucking huge, and some production companies don't want to use them."

"Did one get picked?" I wondered. Perhaps I'd seen it and liked it.

"Yeah… one."

"Which was…?"

I won't tell you. You can look me up."

"Well how can I look you up? I don't have a name besides 'Edward' outta you."

"It won't me under my real name. It'd be under my penname: Anthony Masen. My real name is Edward Cullen."

"Why the fake name?"

"Hollywood is ruthless and I'd like to live normally." Eh… I wouldn't blame him. I'd never want to live in Hollywood as someone in the entertainment industry or as a normal civilian.

"OK," I say. Then I try to think of movie with Anthony Masen as the screenplay writer. And then it clicks. "Wait! You wrote that sci-fi movie that came out last year! The box office smash one! Uh…" I snap my fingers trying to name the movie. _"Out of this World! _That's the one!"

"Correct. Took me five years to write it and in those five years I wrote five seasons of the show _Playlist." _He then stood up with his empty plate. "You done?" he asked. I nodded and he took my plate, bringing it over to the sink to eventually wash.

"Oh my God! You write that show, too! It's amazing!" It really was. I love music, so hearing the different music that is each character's personal playlist in the show is totally awesome. Plus the two guys are totally hot.

"Thanks… glad I got a fan. Alright… enough about me. What about you?"

"Ugh… secretary at the moment, but I'm getting my Master's in English. I want to write as well, or maybe publish or edit. I just want another degree so there's a better chance of me being hired as I'll have a better degree."

"I would really hate to be in your shoes. Answering all those phones. And school… I did my four years and that was that."

"I'm not too keen on school either, but it's for my career."

"What company do you work for?"

"Blech! This guy James Hunter. He's a total perv. He always tries to feel me up. That's what I get for being his personal assistant. It's like he wants me _assist_ with everything, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah… I think I got it. Did you report him?"

"He hasn't touched me. He mostly hits on me and asks me to do that. It may be sexual harassment, but if it goes too far, as in, he tries to touch me or something, one, I'd cut his balls off, and two, I'd report it."

"You should do it now though. You never know when it could go too far that you're unable to stop it and report him or cut his balls off."

"OK… I get it," I say. "Next time he pulls it, I'll report it."

"Good."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"You may not really know me, Bella, but I'm one of the good ones who'd protect a woman he knows and cares about, who'd make sure nothing bad happens to her and would fight to make sure she's safe. I'd never hurt her either."

Edward's eyes darkened as he said this to me, and it was turning me on. "Why are you saying this?" I breathed, shivering.

"Because… I want to know and protect you, Bella. The dick I was this afternoon is gone. The real me is here now and… he wants you."

And then his lips were on mine, pressing hot kisses to mine and pushing my body back against the counter. I moaned out loud and tangled my fingers through his hair, my tongue licking his lips so he'd open his mouth for me. I wanted hot, wet kisses from him. I want to feel his hands all over my body. I want him inside me.

"Mm… Edward," I moaned as he latched his mouth onto my neck, sucking and nibbling at it. So good!

"Yeah, baby. What do you want?"

"You… you."

"How do you want me?"

"Ungh! Inside me! I want you inside me!"

Edward's lips moved from my neck back up to my lips. His hands trailed down my waist to my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us inside. I didn't want him wasting his time getting us upstairs. I needed him now.

"Couch," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… please, Edward."

We fell onto the couch. It was easier if Edward was on his back and me on top. Our clothes went flying off and then he was guiding me down on his hard cock. "Ohmygod!" I screamed. God he felt so fucking good!

"Damn, baby. You're so tight!" My body continued to rock over his. His hands held my thighs as I lifted myself up and down. I was real close to coming and then he sat up, whispering in my ear, "Come Bella… come." And I did. My mouth opened up into a silent scream as I fell over the edge. He followed quickly after.

Edward pulled me off of him so we could go clean up and even that led to some hot shower sex. We collapsed onto his bed and I automatically cuddled closer to him, his arms welcoming me.

"I'm glad we did this," he said.

"What? The sex?"

"Yeah… the sex. But I also meant the crashing of our cars, the fight, having dinner and just talking, too. I missed actually having to talk to someone face to face. I do it so much via phone calls, emails and texts."

"Do you think we'd fight all the time?"

"Maybe… if we get to have fuckawesome sex afterward," he laughed.

I hit his shoulder. "Now you're being the perv!" I tried to move out of his embrace, but I didn't get far.

"I'm sorry, baby. Come on… please… come back."

"Fine." I rolled back over.

Edward kissed my head, and said, "I like this, Bella. I really do. I don't want this to be one time. I want it all with you. I want to do those things we talked about downstairs. I'd fight with you forever if I get to keep you."

"I want to keep you, too, Edward."

Who knew a fight in the supermarket parking lot made me end up here, but I don't care... I like it here.


	9. Prompt 16 Restaurant

**A.N.: Another one! 16 more to go!**

**Hope you like and please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **16 - Restaurant  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

He took me here on our first date.

That was also the night of our first kiss.

He gave me that kiss right there in our booth as we waited for dessert.

And we so properly named it as our booth. Everytime we returned we sat there.

We didn't come here on all our dates; we liked variability, but we came often enough.

For five years straight we went to this Italian restaurant – Bella Italia – and sat in our booth.

Five years to the day since that first date, he got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


	10. Prompt 7 Cottage

**A.N.: Hi! Another one! 15 more after this!**

**So this one is kinda sad... I couldn't think of another way to write about the cottage without going all BD on all of you. I want to picture it as a place to escape. So that's what I wrote about in a drabble. Hope you like!**

**Please review! I love reviews! They make me smile! :)**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Twilight. These are my words.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>****thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **7 – Cottage  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

The cottage.

It was our refuge.

Our escape from reality, even just for a little while.

When we just need to be alone.

When we just need to be with each other, for each other.

No one wants us to be together, but we'll prove to them one day that what we have is real.

But for now I just want to be with you, baby, in our cottage.

I reach for you and you instinctively come to me, into my arms.

You cry on my shoulder.

_Let it out, baby, let it out._

We'll be leaving soon.

I promise.


	11. Prompt 2 Ballet Studio

**A.N.: Another one! 14 more!**

**Hope you like! And please review! :)**

**For more info on the ballet terms I used in this story, I found these on Wikipedia, so you can check out what each one means:  
><strong>** Glossary of Ballet Terms – en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/Glossary_of_ballet  
><strong>** En pointe ****(****pointe****) – ****en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/En_pointe**

**If you'd like more of a visual, here's the YouTube page I found that had a bunch of videos showing certain moves:  
><strong>** youtube(.)com/user/RoyalOperaHouse. Just click on videos and find the ones that mention the Ballet Glossary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and Swan Lake. Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and Pyotr Tchaikovsky own Swan Lake.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **2 – Ballet Studio  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

I absolutely love to dance. All types, but I prefer classic ballet.

It's just so graceful and elegant. Ballerinas just dancing around on their toes and twirling around, making something so complicated look so easy. And I do it all the time. My friends wonder how I do it, how I stand it. They dance modern dance and hip hop, dances where they jump around and only do it on flat feet, while I'm _pirouetting_ and dancing _en pointe._ It's very painful, but it's worth it.

Thankfully my mother never pushed me so hard and was never a real dance mom, who are just plain crazy if you ask me. It's as if they live through their daughters. My mother, Renee, just wanted me to be happy and have fun and make friends. And I did all that without having her breathe down my neck to be perfect. I loved how she encouraged me to keep going even when I made a mistake or didn't completely nail a move, not yelling at me to do it again and again until I got it down pact.

At recitals she was the loudest when cheering me on, and at competitions she consoled me when either my class/team or I didn't place. She was the perfect mother when it came to me dancing. And she never scrutinized me when it came to my weight, even though I'm not heavy. She never starved me or forced me to throw up my food. And she never treated me as if I was a porcelain doll who couldn't do anything but ballet. She actually wanted me to stop dancing, even for just one hour, to be with my friends. And she never forced me to choose ballet as a career, only as a hobby.

I don't want to do this as my career. It'd only take the enjoyment out of it for me. Ballet was my escape when I needed it. To just _pirouette_ constantly to get my anger out. Doing that just helped me get through tough times, like my parents' divorce when I was ten. And then when my mom died five years later due to ovarian cancer. I just danced and danced to let out my anger and sadness.

At fifteen, when I moved back in with my dad and was without a mom, I still danced, even if I was too sad to. I needed to do it. Otherwise I'd go insane. My dad supported that I danced, and was proud when I had my recitals, but it wasn't the same without my mom. But I still did it.

And now that I'm twenty-one, in college for a teaching degree, I still am part of a class, an adult class, and I teach little girls ballet now. I love it. I love how they try so hard to be good, but I put it through their young minds that my class was to be fun. They didn't need to be perfect.

I despised how their mothers were unlike my mother… scolding them for not doing a move right. I actually started banning the moms from sticking around inside the studio to watch their daughters because I couldn't take how they couldn't keep their mouths shut. They gossiped, bragged incessantly, or yelled that their daughters were awful and needed to repeat the move until it was right. I was sick of it and I kicked them out. They were to drop off their daughters at four and pick them up at five thirty. That was my rule with them. I'm sure they had better things to do for an hour and a half than to watch their daughters be imperfect at times.

And I saw how the girls who had their dance moms sticking around breathing down their necks like that do so much better without the pressure of their mother being in the room. So I obviously made the right choice with kicking those bitches out.

There's this one girl, Abby, who was the cutest girl ever, in my Friday afternoon class. She was the best. She knew every move and was a sweetheart with the other girls, helping them out if they had trouble. She would make a great teacher one day if she ever did decide to become a teacher. She knew that ballet was supposed to be a graceful dance, and pretty much perfect, but she knew that at six years old, she and the other girls weren't ballerinas in the Company doing this as their job, but as their hobby, so she knew how to have fun, even if she was almost perfect at it.

One Friday afternoon, when her mother, Rosalie, dropped her off, Rosalie told me her brother-in-law, Abby's uncle, was gonna pick her up because she had something to do around the time she would pick up Abby. I said it was fine, and if by any chance Abby's uncle was late, I didn't mind her sticking around for a few extra minutes because I had a class an hour later, so I had to stick around. I usually just took this extra time to practice.

Abby loved to see me dance _en pointe._ She wanted to dance that way, too, one day, and I told her I'd be happy to teach her when she's older and more advanced. Only occasionally did I show my students how to dance _en pointe,_ and I did point out that it is hard and it starts to hurt your feet after awhile. As beautiful as ballet is, it's a fucking killer on your feet and toes. I don't know how many times I had bruised and cut up my feet because of my slippers.

So when five thirty came around, and Abby's uncle didn't show up with the other moms to pick up their daughters, I let her gather up her things, not putting on her coat yet, while I put on my _pointe_ shoes, showing her how I tie them up and how I flex my feet to get comfortable before doing some quick and easy stretches before doing some simple moves and the feet positions with my hand on the _barre._

I then prepared myself to start dancing. Abby watched in a trance, as I could see her in the mirror. I smiled and continued dancing. It was only about five minutes later when I finished with a _deboul__é_ in a chain that I heard the door slam, making me lose my balance and my focus on spotting the corner in the wall.

I fell to the floor, landing on my ass. _Ugh… that's gonna be a bruise in the morning._

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" a man's voice said right next to me. I looked up and was face to face with the most gorgeous face – sharp jaw, pouty lips, deep green eyes. My mouth dropped open when I saw the hotness of the man in front of me.

"Uh… it's fine," I replied in a stutter as the god helped me to my feet.

"Are you OK, Miss Bella?" Abby asked.

"Yeah… are you OK, Miss Bella?" the guy repeated.

"I'm OK, sweetie. Just a little stumble," I told the little girl.

She smiled and looked up at the man. "Uncle Edward… this is my ballet teacher, Miss Bella. Miss Bella this is my uncle, Uncle Edward."

"Nice to meet you," he said, thrusting out his hand to shake me mine.

"You, too," I answered when I took his hand. I felt these sharp jolts run through my arm and I yanked my hand back to stop the electricity. He must have felt it, too, 'cause he jumped like I did.

"Weird…"

"Yeah."

"Miss Bella, can you show me another dance?" Abby requested sweetly. I always caved to her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Abby. Why don't you bring Uncle Edward over to the chairs and both of you can watch."

"Come on, Uncle Edward! Miss Bella is the best dancer!" She pulled her uncle to the seats and he reluctantly went with her, keeping his attention on me as he followed her. He grinned and I couldn't help but blush. The smile affected me.

I went back over to the _barre_ and again did a few simple moves, like _pli__é__s_ and a _petit battement_ in place, which was me just standing in one place _en pointe,_ lifting one of my legs and making repetitive beating movements in front and in back of my other leg, moving faster each time, before switching to my other leg.

I walked away from the _barre_ and then did a _relev__é,_ before moving into a _bourée en couru._ I was just doing random, easy moves, nothing like a real dance so I wasn't following a routine. I pirouetted a few random times before leaping into a _grande jeté._ I then did quick little steps while _en pointe_ before finishing with a _fouetté rond de jambe en tournant._

I ended it all with a _révérence,_ a bow that ballerinas do at the end of a show, and the two of them clapped. Abby clapped enthusiastically, but Edward clapped slowly, like he couldn't believe I'd just done something like that. I smiled and blushed some more before walking over to the seats.

"Was that good enough?" I asked Abby.

"It was wonderful, Miss Bella."

"Alright, Abby. We gotta get you home. Mommy would want you home by the time she gets back," Edward stated, picking up Abby's coat and holding it open for her so she'd put it on.

"Aw man."

"You were… incredible, Miss Bella."

"Just Bella. Miss Bella is for Abby and the other students," I laughed out. It was just a little weird for a grown man to be calling me Miss Bella.

"Sorry, Bella. But you were amazing. I didn't know women can dance like that. All they seem to be doing is grinding on guys' junks nowadays."

"I guess I'm just old fashioned. I like the classics."

"Me, too."

"Come on, Uncle Edward!" Abby called out, already waiting for him at the door.

"One sec, Squirt," he chuckled, making her giggle. "I think I'm gonna be picking up Abby for the next few of weeks. Rose has been taking part in some night art classes on Fridays, and it's for the next month or so, so I guess you'll be seeing more of me."

"OK," I sighed. "No problem. And again, if you're just a few minutes late, I don't mind."

"Great. So… I guess I'll see you next week?"

"I'll be here. Goodnight Edward."

"'Night Bella."

"Goodnight Abby!" I called out.

"Goodnight Miss Bella!"

I waved them off and all the while as I was dancing in my class, I couldn't get Edward out of my mind.

Weeks continued to pass and every Friday night, Edward came to pick up Abby. She would beg me to dance and Edward wanted to watch me, too. It was getting close to a recital and my routine was of _Swan Lake,_ the Black Swan solo. So I needed to practice as much as I could and what better than to have a small audience telling me if I was good?

Abby really loved watching me dance and one day wanted to be like me. I encourage her all the time to follow her dreams, but to always remember to have fun. And Edward… well, he's always in a trance whenever I dance for them. He's always staring at me, never once seeming to blink. There was no possible way it was because I was dancing, right?

When it was time for me to go to my class, they were leaving. Because Abby was so into my advanced dancing, I gave her a few tickets so she could see my show. My recital was the weekend after hers.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, honey. I want to hear you the loudest, OK?"

"OK, Miss Bella. Can Uncle Edward come, too?"

"There's four tickets in there. One for you, two for your parents, and one for Uncle Edward. If he wants to come of course."

"Definitely," he whispered. We were staring deeply into eachother's eyes, but I broke out of the chance when I noticed the time. I was gonna be really late for my class if I didn't head over to it.

"I'll see you both soon," I told them as they left. Edward gave me one last look to me and then Abby pulled him out.

The weekend of my recital came. Abby's recital went really well and she said she wanted me to come to dinner with her family, Edward included. Edward and I talked about almost everything. It seemed that during the time we've been seeing eachother when he picked up Abby these last few weeks, we never really got to know eachother. Now we did. When my turn came up, I did my solo perfectly and I got a standing ovation. I could hear Abby screaming in excitement for me and I could then see Edward right beside her, smiling. It made me smile and I knew what I had to do when this was over. We wouldn't be seeing eachother any time soon for Abby's sake, and if I wanted to see him, I needed to tell him how I felt.

I had started to feel really attracted to him, and then after last weekend at Abby's celebratory dinner and I finally got to know him, my attraction grew. We were so similar, and different at the same time. We got along so well, too, so what could go wrong with being with eachother if he felt the same way. And those electrical jolts… it wasn't a one time thing. It was everytime we touched, and we didn't jump and let go of eachother when they came about… we embraced that feeling because it obviously meant something.

I went backstage and waited till curtain call, where all of the dancers would go on stage to give one more _reverence. _Abby and Edward, to me at least, were the loudest of the crowd, cheering me on. I laughed and bowed once more before escaping backstage to take off my costume and makeup, and pack up my belongings. After I had cleaned up and dressed in my cotton dress and ballet flats, ironically, there was Abby and Edward, him with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Hi," I said.

"You were so good out there, Miss Bella. I so cannot wait till I can dance like you," Abby said as she hugged me.

"Well you know I'll be the one to teach you when you do."

"You were… really amazing out there, Bella. The best of them all."

"You're just biased 'cause you've only seen my routine."

"No… no other dancer could compare to you." He stepped closer, handing me the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to thank Rosalie and Emmett as well for these."

"Actually… they have their own separate bouquet for you. Those are actually from me."

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh my God… thank you. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

I gasped as he stepped closer to me. "Wh–"

"Bella… would you go on a date with me. I really like you and would really like to see you more than when I was just picking Abby up."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Can I…?" he stuttered, looking down at my lips. I could only nod. And then I felt the softness and warmth of his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling. My mouth opened slightly and I felt his tongue poke out and touch my lips, asking for permission to kiss me more. And I obliged.

Then a throat clearing separated us. It was Emmett, Abby's dad. "You know there's a kid in the room, right?" Shit… I kinda forgot about Abby.

Edward and I laughed and Edward asked if he could take me out tomorrow for the afternoon, and I accepted. I couldn't wait.


	12. Prompt 17 Italy

**A.N.: Another one! 13 more to go! I'm getting closer! :)**

**I _so_ want to go to Italy, and especially Rome. It's so beautiful there! Anyone been?**

**Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt:** 17 - Italy  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

The Trevi Fountain.

I know so much about of this famous landmark in Rome. Maybe even the world.

All the history of it, the artistic detail behind it, and of course the infamous coin throwing.

Coin throwing ensured that you'll return to Rome someday.

Alice and I wanted experience everything Rome and Italy could offer. Including partaking in the Trevi Fountain tradition.

We stood with our backs to the fountain, closed our eyes and threw our coins into the water.

As soon as my eyes opened, they locked on deep green eyes.

Oh yeah… I was _so_ returning to Rome.


	13. Prompt 4 Bookstore

**A.N.: Good morning! Here's another one! Just 12 more to go! Yay! :D**

**Please review! I like reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **4 - Bookstore  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

I saw her constantly in my grandmother's bookstore.

She was so beautiful.

Long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and glimmering brown eyes. And fuck… I'm a guy and I'm using a fucking word like 'glimmering' when describing a girl. I must have fallen hard for her for someone who hasn't said a single word to her.

I'd always made some sort of excuse to escape when she came in.

Every Saturday morning she was there almost all day and always walked away with a few books. And when she came in, I heard her talk with my grandma about how she loved her selections from the previous week.

She was a reader. She comes in and buys books and reads them.

She didn't just buy them for the hell of it or with the notion of that she'll read them when she felt like it.

No! She read them in a week. And came back to tell her thoughts on them to my grandma and then bought some more.

She was like me in so many ways and it was so hard to imagine Bella Swan, the most popular girl in school, to be a girl who loved to read books.

I mean, I knew she was smart. She wasn't like the typical dumb blonde bitches who spoke with a nasally Valley Girl voice. But I figured that with all her time spent on cheerleading, hanging out with friends and doing schoolwork she wouldn't have much alone time to read the pile of books she bought from my grandmother's store.

There was also no way that I could get the nerve up to just say 'hi' to her either. She was _Bella Swan!_ And I was Edward Cullen – loner at Forks High. The guy with only one friend and was constantly picked on because of not being the all American teenage boy who played sports and was student body president in high school and was worshipped by everyone. I kind of liked living in the shadows. I was my own person, but would rather not brag about being me.

I was doing what I needed to do to get through school and get the hell out of dodge before I was trapped there in Forks forever. And in order to do that I needed my escape, which was reading books in my grandmother's store. But it was hard to enjoy my little escape when Bella was in the same place as I was, and I was so nervous that we'd run into eachother, and I felt like a stupid ass fool who couldn't say a few simple words to her.

So when that bell rang, signaling that a customer had arrived, and I caught a glimpse of her brown hair up in that simple ponytail, I made myself scarce.

Unfortunately I couldn't escape for a bit that time around.

I sometimes worked at the bookstore on weekdays to help my grandma out with stuff, including restocking the shelves and carrying heavy boxes around. She paid me to do this even though I wasn't an actual employee. I tried not to take the money, but I always ended up with fifty dollars each time I helped out. Her words were, "You're my grandson! I'm supposed to spoil you in some way, and since I can't just buy you toys because you're not five anymore, I give you money to buy whatever you like." So I took it. I would have used the money at the bookstore, giving my grandma back the money, but she let me take any book I liked for free because I was her grandson. So I'd been saving it to use it when I left Forks after graduation a few months later.

So when I came in that Saturday morning to just chill in the store, and secretly spy on Bella while I was hiding from her, my grandma had be slaving away stacking books onto shelves. I wasn't complaining because I had to work, but on Saturdays she let me hang around. And this time around I was working and I couldn't hide from Bella.

I only hoped that when she came around, I could hide in the Sci-Fi aisle because she hadn't gone down that aisle before to find something to read. And thankfully I had Sci-Fi books to stack on shelves because then my grandma would've called me out on not working and draw attention to me, thus failing at keeping myself hidden from Bella.

I was at the moment stacking shelves in the Romance section, Bella's favorite aisle. I heard the bell ding and I quickly glanced at the door, seeing her come in. I stacked one last book, not completely done with the entire aisle, and escaped to Sci-Fi.

I was wrong this time around when it came to hiding in this aisle because after fifteen minutes, Bella came down the aisle, glancing at books.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me kindly. She hadn't spoken to me before. And surprisingly I didn't completely freeze up.

"Uh… h-hi, Bella."

"How are you?"

"Fi-fine."

"That's good."

"Umm… you?"

"I'm fine today, too." She continued looking around.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. Since she hadn't spoken to me before, I just assumed she didn't know my name.

"Of course I know who you are, Edward," she replied with a surprised grin on her face. "It's Forks. Everyone knows everyone and everyone's business."

"Oh. It's just – it's just that we've never talked to eachother before, so I just assumed."

"Well if we've never talked before, how did you know my name?"

"Like you said… everyone knows everyone. And you're also the Chief's daughter, so who could forget that? And well… you're quite popular around school, so even if you didn't have Swan as your last name, you're just… known."

"Ugh… I hate that word – popular. I'm Bella Swan. I'm a seventeen year old girl who lives in Forks, Washington with her dad, and just so happens to be a cheerleader."

"Sorry."

Bella sighed. "No… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just hate that I'm known that way, that I'm considered popular. Can't I just be Bella?"

"I'll treat you like 'Bella'."

"Thank you, Edward. And I'll treat you like you're 'Edward'. None of that loner bullshit I hear. You're not a loner. You're just… not a people person. You don't like attention. _I_ don't even like attention, but being a cheerleader tends to throw that at you."

"Then why do you do it?"

"What? Be a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. If you knew it'd draw attention to you, why'd you do it?"

Bella stood there silent, as if trying to think it over. "You know… I don't know. I guess when high school started and you had to sign up for a sport I chose cheerleading. My balance is better than my hand eye coordination, I guess. I didn't know I'd make the squad, and it seemed that as I transitioned from one grade to the next, I just stuck with it and didn't consider quitting. By now it's pointless because we're graduating in a couple of months."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense."

"If I could turn back time, I never would have joined. I would have preferred focusing on my studies rather than cheerleading. I'd give it all up just to live normally I guess without having to be part of everyone's gossip circle and having students be cautious around me, as if I'd snap at them to get out of my way. I'd also like to not be Mike's on again, off again girlfriend, too. I don't want to be with him, and we always break up – why can't it stay that way forever? He just… he just feels that head cheerleader and football quarterback need to be together, even if I'm not into clichés."

"I think it's refreshing that you believe that, Bella."

"Well thanks for listening, Edward."

We smiled at eachother and I returned to stacking books. She was scanning the aisle and I decided to ask if she was looking for something. Just to keep it from getting awkward.

"Yeah… my little cousin's into _Star Wars._ Do you have any books on that?"

"Not much. Mostly picture books. I think you'd have to go into Barnes and Noble to find a lot more. I can show you what we do have, though."

"Please." I moved to the bookshelf behind me and scanned it, trying to find anything remotely related to _Star Wars._ I found a few small books on it, but it was nothing spectacular. "Thanks Edward," she said, taking the books I could offer her. "I'm sure he'll like these just fine. Besides this, I got him a ticket to see _Episode 1_ in 3-D in Seattle, so I think he'll still be more psyched to see the movie, but I believe he'll have fun flipping through these."

"You're welcome."

"So your grandma… she's real nice. You're real lucky to have such a wonderful woman as your grandmother."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Umm…"

"Yeah…"

It felt like it got awkward. We weren't looking into eachother's eyes; just staring at the floor. I was just gonna bid her goodbye so I could finish stacking books when she rambled out, "Would you like to get coffee, Edward?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah… I– I want to keep talking with you, Edward. You seem to understand me, like I sort of understand you. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sure. Um…"

"Edward… go," I heard my grandmother sweetly say. I turned to her and she gave a sly wink.

"OK. Let's go," I said. "Let me just check those out for you first."

Bella paid for her books and then we left to go to Starbucks a few blocks down. I had said I'd buy her cup because it was just a nice thing to do. We had found two comfy chairs in the back and just talked for hours, getting to know eachother, and refilling our cups when they were empty. When we had left, Bella grabbed my hand in hers and smiled up at me. I gripped her hand tighter to show her that I didn't mind and that I wanted to hold her hand, too.

It was getting dark by the time we had walked back to the bookstore, hand in hand, still talking about everything and nothing, from finding out more of our favorites and dislikes, where we were both going to college when we left Forks, coincidentally being that were both heading south to the University of Phoenix in Arizona, and just commenting on whatever we saw. We got to her car and I wished our afternoon didn't have to end because I feared that this was only a one time thing, where we'd both go to school on Monday and just live our normal daily lives as if this day never happened, that we didn't become friends in a way.

I wanted to tell her that I really liked her and would like to take her out. Hopefully I wasn't faced with rejection.

"I had a real nice time today, Edward."

"I did, too, Bella. Um… Bella… wou– would you like to go out sometime? Like on a date?" I couldn't look her straight in the eye as I asked that. I didn't want to see her mouth shape out the word 'no'. But I was surprised when I felt Bella move closer to me, lifting my chin up a little so she could look into my eyes.

And then… she kissed me.

It wasn't a peck either. She added a bit more pressure with each touch of our lips. I flicked out my tongue just a little, it touching her bottom lip, and she instinctively opened her mouth so I could tangle my tongue with hers. After a few minutes, we had to breathe, so we separated and our breaths came out in short pants.

"Yes Edward. I'd love to."

I kissed her then.

God, do I thank my grandmother for having this bookstore. I never would have met Bella… who eventually became _my Bella_ – my wife.


	14. Prompt 10 Garage

**A.N.: Another one! 11 more to go!**

**I got a little sexy with this one. Sexy Mechanicward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I want a sexy Mechanicward lol! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **10 - Garage  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

She walked past the garage everyday, twice a day.

Going to and from work.

And each day she just stopped and stared for a few seconds before continuing her walk.

_Oh yeah, baby, let me see that fine ass in that tight skirt. Your long sexy legs in those fuck me heels._

This woman was so motherfucking gorgeous!

And I wanted to fuck her so bad against the hood of this Mustang.

This morning she surprised me.

She winked.

And this evening she came up to me.

"Coming home, hubby?"

"Of course, baby."

_I'm gonna fuck my wife hard tonight._


	15. Prompt 18 Meadow

**A.N.: Another one! Only 10 more to go! I'm sooooo close to being done!**

**I'm channeling the opening scene of _Eclipse._ And I actually wrote for the FIRST TIME EVER Edward as a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I want my own Edward pressing sweet kisses to my temple as I read.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **18- Meadow  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

Wildflowers.

Sweet fragrant flowers.

A mixture of blues, purples and pinks.

Us lying together with the sun raining down on us.

I'm trying to read.

You like to play with my hair.

I giggle as you press sweet kisses to my temple.

You ask me to read aloud.

_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice._

You like my voice.

Only I think you're just hearing my voice; not listening to the words I say.

You've said you read the words over a million times.

Guess that happens when you've been a vampire for 100 years.


	16. Prompt 11 Greenhouse

**A.N.: Another one! 9 more to go! Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **11 - Greenhouse  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

Mother's Day.

I love my mother, but I never know what to get her.

Her interests always change.

I can't keep up.

Hanging plants always do. She loves them… until she forgets to water them and they die.

But whatever. I'm getting her a damn plant and that's it.

I find one I want and I tap a man on the shoulder.

He works here.

"Excuse me… can you get this one for me, please?"

He turns and my breath catches. Messy sex hair and green eyes. _Yum._

"Sure." He then rings it up.

Gonna come here more often now.


	17. Prompt 25 Tent

**A.N.: Another one! Only 8 more! :)**

**Got a little... dirty this time around lol! Hope you like! Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **25 - Tent  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

"Ungh! More!" my wife practically screams.

I'm thrusting in and out of her hard at a fast speed.

We're on a family camp trip. The kids are asleep.

And now the adults can have fun.

Though it's not so fun in a small tent. One very small ass tent.

We really shouldn't be doing this here, especially on a uncomfortable air mattress.

But Bella's horny. So am I.

"Oh Edward! Yes, baby, yes!"

"Bella… shh… the kids."

"So good! Harder! Faster!"

"I'm coming!" I grunt.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing in there?" our Lizzie says outside the tent.

_Busted!_


	18. Prompt 13 High School

**A.N.: Another one. I'm on a roll today! Only 7 more to go!**

**Hope you like! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **13 – High School  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

_Meet me outside the Biology lab after school. – Your Secret Admirer_

I'd been getting these anonymous notes all week, each one different than the last.

This one stated my secret admirer wanted to meet.

I have no idea who is could be. I never thought me as crush-worthy to anyone in Forks High.

I've had a fucking crush on the same guy all four years here, but he hasn't noticed me in that sense.

The bell rings and I make my way to the Bio lab.

I wait outside it.

"You came."

I turn. It's him, my crush.

Edward Cullen.


	19. Prompt 9 Beach

**A.N.: Later than the last post, but here's another one. 6 more to go!**

**This one's a sweet one. Hope you like!  
><strong>

**Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I want to marry by own Edward one day. I just gotta find him. *sighs deeply***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **9 – Beach  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

Our families were with us; mine on one side. Bella's on the other.

I stood there waiting for her and Charlie to appear.

And when she did, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Her hair was in long waves, a flower by her ear. Her dress was long and flowed behind her as she walked arm in arm with Charlie, barefoot, sand running between her toes.

A minute felt like forever for her to reach me.

The minister started the ceremony; I barely heard a word.

Bella was on my mind.

"I do," we say.

Rings.

Kiss.

We're married.


	20. Prompt 5 Cafe

**A.N.: Another one! Only 5 more to go! I'm sooooo close to completing this challenge!**

**Hope you like! Please review! I love the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **5 – Café  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

I work at the hole-in-the-wall café that's smack in the middle of the city.

Every day – once in the morning, again in the afternoon - my dream man shows.

I always look forward to those times of day.

I hate when they pass.

We know eachother by name.

I know his coffee order by heart.

It's the afternoon, his normal time showing up.

"Hi Bella."

"Hey Edward. The usual?"

"Of course," he smiles.

I make his coffee. He waits and then pays.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Friday at seven good?"

I nod and smile.


	21. Prompt 8 Department Store

**A.N.: Another one! 4 more to go!**

**I got a little hot and heavy with this one. I hope you like! :) And please review! :)**

**And if you want to see the piece Bella models, this is the link: victoriassecret(.)com/ss/SatelliteProductID=1265789547139&c=Page&cid=1332988552782&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **8 – Department Store  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s):** Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

Victoria's Secret.

Seriously Bella? Victoria's Secret?

Lingerie! Does she want to fucking kill me?

It's not that I don't wanna be at the mall with Bella. But I always feel a tightening in my jeans whenever Bella glances over at the store, then pulls my hand to follow her in.

And it doesn't help that she secretly drags me into the dressing room with her. She has me sit in the chair in her large room, with my eyes closed and then when she says I could open them, I do and I almost have a heart attack seeing her in such skimpy and sexy pieces.

And once again she says she just needs a few basic necessities from there, which in truth she does pick out, but then she gets all naughty by searching out the heart attack inducing lingerie.

So yeah… Bella, my loving wife of two years, has me by my hand, and figuratively by my balls, and pulls me into the store. First she grabs a few bras and panties she says she wants. I'm getting antsy as she does this because I want to see her pick out the pieces just for me. The pieces that will end up as scraps when she models them for me at home.

She finds what she needs and then she ventures off to a different part of the store that has the sexy stuff. And as always she says to just wait by the dressing rooms till she's done finding what she wants. I groan because I want to see her pick out the stuff.

"All in good time, Edward. Plus… don't you want to be surprised?" she asks in the breathy tone of voice that affects me greatly down south. I nod enthusiastically. "Then go over to the dressing room and wait for me like a good boy." She kisses my lips and leaves me to find stuff for her to model for me.

I walk over to the dressing room and as usual, I'm hit on my other female customers, who offer to model things for me. I turn them down and say I'm very happy with what my wife will be modeling for me. They huff and stomp into the dressing room. They just don't know when to quit either. I'm very happily married to Bella. I wouldn't have married her if I wasn't truly in it for the long haul. And from the moment I first laid eyes on her brown Bambi ones in junior year of high school, I was a goner. That was seven years ago. We married two years ago right after college graduation. Eight years I've known her and those eight years have been the best years of my life and I look forward to forever.

Another woman hit on me and this time Bella caught her running her fingers down my chest, offering to show things off for me.

"Bitch… get your nasty paws off my husband," Bella said angrily. I was even a little afraid of her at the moment. The woman backed off and left me and Bella. Then my wife looked at me and pointed to the dressing room. "Inside… now!" she ordered. Oh yes! I love domineering Bella! I acted like a puppy that just got scolded and trudged into one of the dressing room stalls, big enough for two people to be in, and sat in the chair that was there.

"You've been a bad boy, Edward. Letting all those nasty bitches touch what is mine. I should punish you by not letting you see what I picked out. My eyes bugged out at the thought. She's never done that before.

"No! Please… I want to see. I'm sorry, Bella."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, Bella… please… I love you. Only you. I turned them all down. That last one was just relentless. But you scared her off, baby. I love it when you're domineering like that. You have my heart, body and soul… only you. They don't compare to you, Bella."

"Alright… you're forgiven. You can see. But… you have to close your eyes first, like always. Understand?"

"Yes sweetheart." She leans down and kisses my lips gently. When she pulls back I close my eyes and do as I'm told, waiting for her to undress and model something sexy for me. I hear the rustling of clothes as they're pulled off her gorgeous body and then I hear them hit the floor. A minute later I feel Bella come closer to me.

"Don't open yet. Just feel." I feel her take my hands and place them on her waist. Ooh… satin. I love it when she wears satin. It's not as rippable as lace is, but it feels amazing and looks beautiful on Bella. Even more beautiful when it's off.

"Open." I open my eyes, them first reaching Bella's face because it's what I love most about her. I love her eyes, I love her hair, I love her cute button nose, I love the blush that graces her cheeks, and I love her pouty berry red lips. Then they travel down from her face to her chest where I'm met by ample cleavage of the V-neck babydoll that's on her.

_Fuck… me. _

I see bright blue satin all over and black lace around the V-neck and on the bottom of the babydoll, exposing the matching panties through it. "You like?" she asks.

"Not like. Love. You're so fucking gorgeous, baby."

She smiles and blushes. Even when she acts like a wildcat, she still has that lamb in her, where she gets slightly embarrassed by being complimented like that. I always have to remind her that she's the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and that I'm the luckiest bastard to have her. Sometimes she really embraces it when she's threatened in the sense that someone is trying to mark her territory (i.e. me), but then she curls up thinking she's not beautiful when we're alone 'cause then she feels she isn't worthy of me.

In truth, I'm not worthy of her. As I said, I'm the luckiest bastard to have Bella as my wife.

"I love it when you blush, sweetheart. You're beautiful and this is so fucking hot on you," I tell her, reminding her of my love and loyalty to her. She nods and comes closer to me, straddling my hips.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

She kisses me passionately, my arms instinctively grabbing onto her waist as we grind our hips together in unison. She lets out breathy moans as I move my lips to kiss her on her neck and down to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her flesh.

"This is a definite keeper, baby. So let's take it off so I don't ruin it here. I want to see it on you again tonight."

"Of course, Edward," she pants. I lift the babydoll off of her and slip the panties down till she's completely naked. I pull my shirt off while she gets going on my jeans, my cock straining to be released from its confides. Once I'm undressed, Bella straddles my lap again, me pushing my cock into her soaking wet pussy.

"Hold on, baby," I say. She grips my shoulders and then I thrust up into her. She lets out a guttural moan as I continue with the motions, our skin slapping against eachother and feeling sweat drenching our skin. Bella's hips meet mine thrust for thrust. I'm about to come, but I need Bella to come first.

"Come, baby. I want to feel your pussy come on my cock," I grunt against her neck. She tries to let out a scream, but it comes silently, her mouth opening as if she was. Her pussy tightens around me and with it clamping down on me, I release into her, our hips rocking into eachother in time as we ride out our orgasms.

Bella lays her head on my shoulder as we both attempt to catch our breaths. One of the best dressing room fucks ever! We're both feel like jelly that we can't move at the moment, but once we're able to, we both get dressed and grab all the things Bella found in the store. Though she didn't get to model everything for me, we're buying everything she picked out. That just means a fashion show when we get home. And it also means that just one piece could start a fire between us. What would that mean for the other stuff? An explosion?

We walk out hand in hand to the registers. I pay for the lingerie and then we head home. Fuck, I can't wait for round two when she tries on the tight black piece I saw get put in the bag.


	22. Prompt 24 Sporting Goods Store

**A.N.: Good afternoon! Here's another one! And OMG! Just 3 more! :D**

**I'm channeling my inner Carrie Underwood. I'm sure once you read this, you'll know which song I'm talking about. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **24 – Sporting Goods Store**  
>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

"Welcome to Cullen's Sporting Goods. How may I help you?"

"Yeah… you got aluminum bats?" I ask.

"Yeah… right back here," he says.

He directs me to the baseball section and hands me what I want.

A good, heavy, aluminum bat. Perfect.

"That all?" he asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

I pay for the bat and refuse to take a bag. I'm on a mission.

"You play basebal?"

"No."

"Then why are you buying a bat? Is it a gift?"

"No… I'm gonna go beat the shit out of my douche of a boyfriend's truck."

"Oh… well have fun."

"I will."


	23. Prompt 15 Island

**A.N.: Another one! Only 2 more to go! So so so so so close! :)**

**I originally was gonna go for a shipwrecked kinda one shot for this prompt, but I ended up writing this... I hope you like.**

**Please review, too! 'Cause I just LOVE reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **15 - Island  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

"I can't believe you got us fucking lost, Edward!" she screams at me.

That's my wife for ya. She likes to yell at me. Over every. Little. Thing.

"I'm sorry, Bells."

"Whatever, Edward."

"Don't 'whatever' me," I said, mocking her voice. "You know, you weren't much help."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you to hold the map. And where's the map? Not in your hands!"

"You know I lose things all the time, Edward! After knowing me for seven years, you'd think that'd finally get through your fucking thick skull? Obviously not because you trusted me with an important thing."

"How do you lose a fucking map, Bella? It's a large piece of fucking paper!"

"First of all, it wasn't that large. And two, remember I fell? I obviously dropped it when I did."

"Well why didn't you make sure you had it when you got back up?"

"I don't know! I think I was making sure I was alright rather than making sure I had a map in my hands. And you're a guy! You should know where we're going at all times. Aren't all men like that? They refuse to stop for directions and claim they won't get lost?"

"I'm not that cocky, Bella. Except of what's in my pants," I smirk at her. She gives me the evil eye and stomps past me and sits on a stranded log, facing the ocean. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she refused to look at me when I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. And I shouldn't have put all the blame on you like that."

"You shouldn't have put the blame on me at all. You should've been more concerned about your wife rather than playing fucking Angry Birds as we're walking around the island and then saying I'm the reason we're lost. Perhaps you should have brought two copies of the fucking map. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. Or actually be that type of guy who is egotistic in the sense that he knows where we are."

"I'm sorry. Bur those damn pigs were relentless! I couldn't get them!"

"Seriously, Edward? Are you really gonna fucking blame Angry Birds for your lack of compassion for my well being? I'm fucking cherry red from being sunburned. I have a million mosquito bites. I hurt my fucking legs when I fell. And you blame me for the loss of a stupid map. I asked you to hold the map instead of me when you know I'd lose it somehow. I asked you to pack the sunscreen so I could reapply it, and you didn't. And I asked you to pack another can of the Off! spray, and look at me! I'm fucking itchy!"

"Can we please stop fighting? We're on our honeymoon, baby, and it's been a sucky one whenever we attempt to do something outside of out hotel room. I really am sorry for yelling at you about losing the map. I really should have made sure that you were alright after you fell and helped you look for the map when you noticed you lost it. I shouldn't have been playing Angry Birds on my iPhone. And I also should have made sure that you're beautiful porcelain skin was protected greatly from the sun and evil mosquitoes. I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives if you can forgive me. So please, Bella?"

Bella turned to face me and threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. "Yes, Edward. I forgive you. And I'm sorry I'm so fucking clumsy that I can't even walk on dirt without tripping and scraping up my legs. And maybe I should have known you'd forget to put the sun block lotion and bug spray in the bag and that I should have done it. I'm sorry I yelled at you for getting us lost when I'm half the blame because I lost the map."

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're forgiven, too. Why don't we calm down and take a break my taking a swim in the water?"

"But we don't have our bathing suits."

"Who said we needed them?"

"Skinny dipping? Are you serious? What if someone sees us?"

"Uh… Bella… there's no one here. We're lost, remember?"

"Oh right."

"Come on, baby. Maybe it'll cool you down some." I hold out my hand for her to take and she puts her hand in mine. We both undress down to nothing and walk down to the water, easing our way in.

Once we were in so that it was up to our shoulders, I take her into my arms and just hold her. Bella links are arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist. Of course now in this position, it only makes me think of how I'm perfectly lined up to Bella that I could just push my cock into her pussy.

"Edward?" Bella purrs.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask.

We had a fight."

"Yeah, we did."

"You know what that means?"

"What?"

Her lips press against my ear and then she whispers, "Make up sex."

I groan at the thought. I love my wife so much. She and I are so in tune with our sex drives. Guess it comes with the whole newlywed nature. All we want is sex, sex and more sex. Whenever we're inside our hotel room, we're never dressed, and we leave the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob all day at times because we're having fun in between the sheets.

Bella's also been begging for us to try and have a baby, so we threw out all sorts of contraception so we could get her pregnant and we've been practicing baby making… a lot!

My lips find Bella's and my hands move from her waist down to her ass. I knead the flesh there and she bucks her hips into mine, relieving some of the tension with the friction of our bodies. I push her body more into mine, my cock slipping in between her folds and then thrusting up.

"Ah!" she screams out in pleasure. I pull out some and push harder and faster into her. She moans and whimpers each time and it only spurs me on to keep going. We meet thrust for thrust until I know I'm gonna come. I feel her tightening her pussy around me so she could orgasm harder and prolong it as well.

"Come on, Bella. Come for me, baby," I whisper in her ear, flicking the earlobe. She loves it when I do that. And with that she screams again and clamps down on me, thrusting her hips faster into mine so she could ride out the sensation. I finally come and Bella's body falls lax into mine. I slip out of her and I just stand in the water with my wife completely numb in my arms.

"I can't feel any bone in my body, Edward," she whimpers.

"Come on… I'll carry you out." I pull her closer into my arms and then I make my way out of the refreshing turquoise water, and sit down on the warm log with Bella in my lap as we dry off in the warm sun.

"I'm probably gonna be more sunburned now," Bella says. "When light hits the water, it reflects back up, so you get burnt."

"I didn't know that, sweetheart. Guess I'll really make sure two bottles of lotion are in the bag. And when I find our way back to the hotel, I will slather Aloe Vera on you."

"Mmm… that means no clothes, Edward."

Oh… yeah, I like the sound of that. I couldn't help but smile and kiss her lips.

"Alright… let's get dressed. Perhaps I can find some cell reception and call the hotel. Maybe then can somehow direct us back or send us a car."

"Or perhaps we can walk straight behind us."

"Huh?"

"I can see the hotel from where I'm sitting in your lap. It can't be too far of a walk. If we walk straight, we can't get lost."

"How did we miss that?"

"I don't know. But no more walking freely about the island, Edward. Let's just celebrate our honeymoon in our room and at the pool."

"You got it."


	24. Prompt 6 Classroom

**A.N.: Hello! So I got another one for you all! And there's just ONE MORE LEFT! And then I've completed the challenge!**

**This one's a nice and smutty one. Uh... just don't ever do what they did. Lol! :D**

**Hope you like and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Boo! :(**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **6 - Classroom  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Bella/Edward**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**BPOV**

"Morning, Bella."

I practically jumped out of my seat. "Oh… morning, Edward. How was your weekend?"

"Sucky as usual. Emmett had a party at the house this weekend while my parents were away. I couldn't concentrate on any homework because it was so fucking loud. And then Emmett made me clean the place up because he was too hungover to deal with that shit by the time Mom and Dad came home."

"He's become such an asshole since he became a senior," I said. "What's gonna happen when he's away at college? He's gonna have to take care of himself without you to cover for him when shit blows up."

"Oh, he'll still find a way to get me to cover for him," he mumbled.

"You have to start standing up for yourself, Edward. You may be his little brother, but you're not a fucking doormat."

Just then our teacher arrived. Ugh… Sex Ed. It's a requirement for juniors and seniors to take this class at some point in high school. I don't like it. Who wants to hear about it? But at least we only have to deal with it once, whether as a junior or a senior, so at least we get out of it next year. Unfortunately Emmett was in this class. He escaped having to take it last year and had to do it this year, but that meant extreme torture on me and Edward.

Edward and I are just friends. Have been since birth, practically. We never had feelings for eachother that went beyond friendship. At least for Edward. I started really liking him once we got to high school and he grew into his body. He had a major growth spurt and started working out with Emmett, when Emmett wasn't a douche to him prior to turning seventeen. He also lost the braces and got contacts and his skin cleared up majorly.

He became a total hottie to me at fourteen.

I grew into my body a year later. I lost the boyish shape I had and gained curves, as well as breasts that finally fit more than an AA cup. I looked like a girl finally. And I started wearing makeup, too, so I felt prettier by just adding some eyeliner and mascara and some lip gloss. I thank Edward's twin sister for that. My feelings for him escalated as the years passed and though Edward and I are still really close, I can't help but feel that thinking I'm in love with him is totally unrequited and I'll never be able to tell him my feelings if I know he doesn't feel the same.

Besides… isn't it a total no-no for best friends to fall in love? It only becomes a big mess if something goes wrong.

Just as our teacher, Mr. Banner, who was also the Biology teacher, was about to discuss the erogenous zones of the male and female body to us, Emmett walks in and comes in to sit behind Edward, flicking his ear harshly. "Yo, little bro! Ready for some tips on how to fuck a girl? 'Cause it seems like you need all the help you can get!"

Even though Edward is quite the residential hottie at Forks High, he never was one to date anyone because he felt that they knew him all too well to really like him. They saw him go through his awkward middle school phase then bloom into a gorgeous man, so now they'd only like him because he's good looking and not for him. Some even started thinking he had to be gay because he barely dated. And Emmett will never let him live it down.

"Shut up, Em!" Edward growled, ready to start ignoring him.

"And Miss Bella… are you ready? Maybe you and Eddie could pair up and _experiment _together!" Emmett laughed. Emmett loved to tease me. If only he knew what I felt for his brother. I decide to throw one right back at him.

"Are you sure you know how to fuck a girl, Em? Because I haven't heard any great stories. Or any stories."

I heard a bunch of 'whoas' and laughs coming from around me, knowing I pulled a good one against Em. He scowled and leaned back in his seat, grumbling, "Shut up!" to everyone.

"Enough class! If you, Mr. Cullen, and you, Ms. Swan, cannot refrain from using vulgar language, I will report you to Mr. Gerandy and I will consider failing you both. You will have to take this course again, Ms. Swan, and you won't graduate, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, sir," both Emmett and I replied.

"Good… now can we get back to the lesson." Mr. Banner rolled his eyes and continued lecturing. Learning about sex is really embarrassing, especially when you have the king jokester behind you. He'd make every type of comment, especially the more vulgar types, and nudge Edward from behind so Edward would get the tip. It bothered me to see Edward get embarrassed about this and especially by his own brother.

And another embarrassing thing is is that I'm feeling the affects of the lesson. I feel a little warm in the class and all I can think about it Edward doing those things to me. I feel dampness in my panties and I'm practically squirming in my seat. God, can the next twenty minutes pass quickly?

Finally the bell rings and I shoot out of my seat and run out of the class, ignoring the looks I'm getting. I head to my locker and get my books for the next two classes and go to lunch. Edward and I are sitting silently next to eachother. It's like we were so distraught from the lesson we just learned, but for me I almost got off on it. How embarrassing! And then we have to go to Biology.

Of course the lesson with Sex Ed goes side by side with what we are learning in Bio, except it just goes with Human Sexuality and the mating and blah blah blah. At the end of the class, Mr. Banner stops me and Edward.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan… you two need to make up that lab we did when the two of you were absent." And that just brought a wave of sadness onto me. My grandmother, who lives in Arizona, had passed away a few weeks ago. I missed a week of school, and so did Edward. He didn't want to leave my side and his parents let him come with me to Arizona to go to the funeral. So in turn we missed a lab and it needed to be made up if we wanted to pass. This year we weren't blessed with free periods where we could do the lab during the school day. "You both can come in on Saturday to do it. I'll be here so you can."

We had to make up this lab. Our grade depended on it, so we agreed. It wouldn't take too long and Mr. Banner said we could come in either at nine or at one, our choice; he'd be fine with either since he was gonna be there all day grading things."

I looked at Edward. "I'll probably have things to do in the morning, so is one OK?"

"Yeah, one is fine. I want to sleep in some anyway."

"Alright… Saturday at one it is. See you both tomorrow."

We said goodbye and Edward and I went to our last class of the day: gym. And we had to run. OK… perhaps running could take my mind of erogenous zones and Edward touching me in those places. Although I'll have to be taking care of myself when I get home.

It didn't though. I was still horny.

The rest of the week flew by. Thankfully Sex Ed wasn't until Monday, so I didn't have to go through being embarrassed like that again until next week. Hopefully it isn't as bad like Monday was. Now it was Saturday. As agreed, Edward and I went over to the school to make up the lab at one o'clock. Mr. Banner met us at the Biology classroom and left us to our devices. He was gonna be in his office. If we needed his help, we could get him.

Luckily it wasn't a lab that was hard. We had all the equipment we needed to do the lab. Edward and I got to work on it. It still was awkward between us because we were the butt of Emmett's fucking joke, that Edward and I should get it on together. Fuck, do I wish, but Edward seemed really embarrassed. There's no way he could think of me that way.

We finished the lab and I got up to leave so I could turn in my lab sheet to Mr. Banner, but Edward took hold of my wrist. "Where are you going?"

"To give this to Mr. Banner. We're done. We can leave." I tried to leave again, but his grip held tight.

"Bella… we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You know what. About Monday in class."

"Edward… nothing's wrong. Can we just let it go?"

"No… because… because I can't get over what Emmett said. About us having sex."

"Are you saying we should just to prove something to Emmett?"

"No. I don't need to prove anything to him. He's my brother, and I love him, but he's a total douche."

"Yes… we both know this. Everyone knows this."

"But I want to make love to you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bella… I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward." What was he getting at?

"No… _I love you._ I'm _in _love with you."

What? Seriously? No way. There's no way Edward could be in love with me. He was my best friend. I mean, yeah, I loved him like that, but it's hard to think that he feels the same for me.

"Bella… please say something."

My mouth was gaping like a fish. "You… love me?" I asked, still frozen where I stood.

"Yes, silly girl," he smiled.

"Like really love me?"

"I love you." And then he kissed me. And because I've wanted him to kiss me for almost forever, I kissed him back. Our tongues tangled together and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered as I pulled my lips from his.

"Then we can…"

"You really want to?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

"OK… come on."

"What?"

"Get undressed."

"Edward… be serious! We can't just fuck in the classroom."

"Says who?"

"Well… no one. But who really wants to fuck in a classroom their first time? Especially what girl?"

"Are you really gonna be one of those girls who wants a special moment? I mean… I could be all romantic with dinner and shit, and make love to you on a bed with candles all around. If you wa–"

"Uh… no. I'm not that kind of girl. It's nice, but totally cliché. Just… I don't know… Mr. Banner… his office is down the hall. What if he comes in and checks up on us?"

"Has he the last hour and a half we've been here?"

"Well… no."

"Then he's not gonna. He said if we needed help, we could go to him. Come on, Bella. Where's your sense of adventure? Don't think I didn't notice the way you blushed more when we were learning about erogenous zones in class. You were thinking of me doing that stuff to you, huh?" His eyebrows waggled and I couldn't help but laugh, and blush because I was caught. He did notice.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Do you want me to do them to you now?" He stepped closer to me and flicked his tongue against my neck, his hands holding my hips and moving to my ass. He started kissing and sucking my neck.

"Ungh… yes," I hissed.

"Tell me what you want? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to lick your pussy?" Oh my God! Edward was so different now. He was letting out an animalistic side to him now.

I gasped when I felt his hand move to my pussy, him pressing his fingers to where my jeans covered me, touching the spot that made me thrust my hips against his hand. "Yes!" I moaned.

"Alright then." He lifted me up onto the table and opened the button on my jeans, yanking them down and pressing kisses to my neck as he did so. I was gripping his shoulders for leverage, arching my back and stretching my neck so he could suck more. My jeans and sneakers were pulled off. My shirt flew behind him onto another table. He unsnapped my bra, pulling the straps down and revealing my chest.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to see these," he said, closing one of his hands around my left tit, encircling my nipple with his thumb, bringing it to a pert point. His other hand made its way down my body, till it reached my panties. He didn't yank them off at first, and I let out an aggravated moan when all he did was touch me through my wet panties, not actually satisfying me, but making it worse for me. He would push me to the edge, but then pull back before doing it again.

"Fuck, Edward! Just fuck me!" I screamed.

"Alright, woman. Can't I actually do some foreplay?"

"You've done enough foreplay just by being around me. Just fuck me."

He smirked and immediately stripped. I ogled at the size of his hard cock. We were both virgins and now I started to freak out if his damn cock was gonna fit in me. What the hell did Esme feed him?

"Bella… are you alright?"

"I don't know. Just _damn…"_ I pointed at his nether region.

He smirked at me again and moved closer to me, the smile diminishing. He got all serious on me. "I think we both know what it's gonna feel like for you at first. But Bella… you have to tell me if it hurts too much to bear."

I nodded. "Just go slow at first, and then just do it. Then wait, OK?"

"OK, baby." Edward lined himself up and right before he pushed through, he kissed me gently, to let me know it'll hurt, but we'll both be alright. Then he slowly entered me. I felt me stretch and I opened my mouth because it felt pretty good, more than what I imagined. Until he reached the point where he couldn't fit anymore unless he charged right through. I sharply nodded, telling Edward to just do it. He pulled out a little and just as he broke through, he covered my mouth with his mouth to smother my scream of pain.

"Edward…" I groaned, gritting my teeth. Fuck did it hurt. I really should have said that we go home and do it on a bed and out of the school. Why did I agree with him to do it in a fucking classroom? This isn't romantic at all. It fucking hurts and I feel embarrassed that Mr. Banner was gonna walk in.

But then I felt the pain go away, and the feeling of Edward's cock in me felt purely amazing. Edward must have seen my face relax and knew I was alright and that he could go on. With another kiss, he pulled out and pushed in. I moaned as he continuously did this. His large hands held low on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I pulled him in closer and with each thrust, my body was moving in time with his.

He kissed and sucked on my neck and we moved faster. I heard the table creaking because we were shaking it as we fucked. I was so close at this point.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" I whimpered. "Edward… _oh!_ Please…"

"Come on, baby… let go," Edward groaned in my ear, pressing a kiss below it. His hand moved in between my legs and rubbed fast circles around my clit.

And that's when I saw fireworks. My body came undone, it spastically thrusting up into his body so I could ride out this amazing sensation. "Oh yes! Edward! _Fuck!"_

"_Fuck,_ baby. I'm coming." And then he did. I fell back against the table and Edward's body followed mine. My pants were coming out loud and my heart was beating fast. I could hear it. And I could feel how fast Edward's was beating. I felt light, wet kisses trail over my face before they reached my lips. "Amazing, Bella. I don't think I've ever felt like this before."

"Me neither."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"You still want me? You still love me?"

"Of course, Bella."

I kissed him. "Then we'll still be us, but I want you to kiss me all the time now. And sex… well… I still want it. Just not in the classroom ever again. And I think we should get back at Emmett by doing it when he's around so that he could hear how amazing you are. Maybe it'll shut him up."

"I'm all for that. OK… let's get dressed, give the lab into Mr. Banner… and then we can get back at Emmett."

"Sounds like a plan."

.net/u/2528887/


	25. Prompt 22 Prom

**A.N.: And I'm DONEEEEEEEEEEEE! 25 entries! I can't believe I actually did i! :D**

**I decided to end it on a sweet note. It's short, but it's sweet and I really hope you like it! :)**

**Please review! I want to be bombarded with reviews because I actually finished this with still so much time left! I thought it was gonna be the last day that I would get the last one in... or worse! That I didn't finish in time! Eeek! But I did and I would be really happy if reviews came my way :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :|**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Twilight Twenty-Five<br>thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: **22 – Prom  
><strong>Pen Name:<strong> k8ln713  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
>Rating: <strong>M

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-six/prompts**

**EPOV**

Damn… it's been ten years.

Ten years since we were last in this gym.

Ten years to the day was prom night.

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_Lights all out except for some flashing ones._

_Streamers._

_Balloons._

_Dancing._

_Loud music._

_Pictures._

_More dancing._

_Bella._

_Prom night was the best night of my life._

_All six of us had an amazing time and we couldn't wait to just hang out afterward to continue the night._

_And the rest of the night with just Bella was magical._

Prom was over.

But Bella and I still remember that night perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooo much for reading! I really enjoyed doing this challenge and I can't wait for June to come when news for Round 7 is announced. I'm so entering this again! :)<strong>

**Right now... I press the complete button and I post that last entry on The Twilight 25's website.**

**See you all around soon! BYE! xoxoxoxoxo :***


End file.
